Alicante Holiday Camp
by marshmallowpandaxox
Summary: What happens when you take characters from The Mortal Instruments and The Infernal Devices and put them in a holiday camp? Chaos, to say the least. Read to find out more. All-human.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or The Infernal Devices or any characters. All that credit goes to Cassie Clare. **

* * *

"Clary, we're here!" said Jocelyn from the driver's seat as the car pulled into a gravel car park. Clary sighed and looked at the large building that had come into view in front of her.

It had seemed a great idea at the time to apply for a job volunteering as a leader at a children's summer camp for the 8 weeks of the school summer holidays, but Clary could feel the nerves building in her stomach.

Clary stepped out of the car and took her bags from her step-dad ,Luke, and gave her mum, Jocelyn, a hug. "Enjoy yourself!" said Jocelyn smiling. Clary nodded. "You'll make lots of friends here Clary" said Luke reassuringly. Clary hoped he was right. She waved goodbye to her mum and Luke as their car pulled out of the car park.

She pushed her red hair out of her face and pulling her bag behind her, set off towards the entrance. She wove between the children and parents as she walked up the gravel path. 'Alicante Holiday Camp' was printed in large white letters above the main entrance. Clary pushed open the large wooden door and stepped inside. A woman sat behind a large desk in the entrance hall and smiled as she saw Clary.

"You must be Clary Fray! We've been expecting you!" she said cheerfully. Clary nodded. "I'm Charlotte Branwell, Assistant Camp Director. Nice to meet you!" said Charlotte. "You too" said Clary quietly. Charlotte handed her a folder and a key. "All the information you need to know about camp is in there. Anything you're unsure about, just ask. You're in room 72 on the third floor. Just head up the stairs to your left." Clary nodded. "Thanks" she said.

She headed up the stairs, pulling her bag behind her. She passed the entrances for floors 1 and 2. She could hear children talking and laughing, so she assumed the kids slept on these floors. She headed further up the stairs until the entrance to the third floor was in front of her. She pushed the door open and found herself in a long corridor with various doors leading off into what she assumed were the rooms.

She was about to head up the corridor when the door nearest to her swung open and a boy appeared. He shut the door behind him. His hear was white-blonde and his features were very angular. His eyes were dark, as thought they were just black. Clary wasn't sure she liked the smug smile that crossed his face when he saw her. "Can I help you?" he said. Clary shook her head. "Really, because you look lost" said the boy taking a step closer to her so there were only a few inches between them. "Are you sure I couldn't help you?" he said. His breath smelt sour on Clary's face. He moved closer to Clary until there was barely space between them. Clary's mind was screaming for her to run as fast as she could away from this boy but her body seemed to be frozen as the boy leaned in towards her.

"Get off her Verlac!" shouted a voice from behind them. Clary spun round to see a girl with long black hair, standing with her arms folded in the corridor entrance. The boy's eyes narrowed. "What can you do about it?" he said his voice dripping with venom. "Try me!" said the girl confidently taking a step closer. The boy narrowed his eyes further before stepping back into the room and slamming the door behind him.

The girl grabbed Clary's arm and pulled her down the corridor. "For goodness sake! What are you doing hanging around Sebastian Verlac's room?" said the girl rolling her eyes. Clary shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't mean to, he just sort of appeared" she said. "Seriously avoid him, he's...slimy" said the girl with a shiver. She pulled a disgusted face.

"I'm Clary by the way, Clary Fray." said Clary quickly. The girl sighed with relief. "Phew, I thought you would never turn up!" she said relieved. Clary frowned. "I'm your roommate" said the girl explaining as they pulled up outside room 72. The girl pulled a key from her pocket and opened the door.

Clary walked into the room. It had a reasonable living room with a couch and armchair and a large TV. She could see a small kitchen and two doors leading off to bedrooms. The girl pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a sip.

"I'm Cecily by the way, Cecily Herondale" said the girl.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**So how do you think Cecily and Clary will get on? And what about Sebastian? **_

_**Will update soon! (Seriously, I'm so impatient about waiting for stories to continue.)**_

_**Just asking: Are you guys excited for City of Heavenly Fire? (I can't wait!)**_

_**Please review/favourite/follow! **_

_**Thanks **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Is this your first year here?" asked Clary. She had eventually finished unpacking her stuff and was now sitting on the couch in front of the TV. Cecily laughed. "Do you ever stop asking questions?" she said smiling as she flopped into the armchair next to the couch. Clary shrugged her shoulders.

After about 20 minutes of questioning Clary had found out Cecily was 16 and came from Wales originally but had moved away when she was 3. Cecily was a bookworm and enjoyed playing sports.

"This is my first year as a leader, but I've come here as a kid." said Cecily. "Do you know anyone here then?" asked Clary. Cecily laughed again. "I know quite a few people. My brother is here and my cousin and my cousin's friends and their family and their friends." she replied. "Wow, just a few then" said Clary raising her eyebrows. Cecily smiled. "It's fine, I'm sure they'll like you" she said.

"Can I ask you a question?"said Cecily. Clary nodded. "What section are you leading?" asked Cecily. "Arts and Crafts" said Clary. Cecily smiled. "So you're with Magnus this year!" she said. Clary frowned. "Magnus is the other leader that takes Arts and Crafts. He has a slight obsession with glitter. He makes more mess than the kids!" explained Cecily. "But don't worry, he's really nice!" said Cecily quickly seeing a look of worry pass Clary's face. "What do you lead?" asked Clary. "Fencing" said Cecily. "As in, with swords." asked Clary. "Well they're called foils but yes" said Cecily. Clary's eyes widened. Cecily rolled her eyes. "I know I'm a girl, but I'm good!" said Cecily.

"Is that why that Sebastian guy left you alone?" asked Clary. "Maybe..." said Cecily thoughtfully "Plus I broke his shin last year..." Clary laughed. "How? No offence, he's a lot bigger than you!" she said. "He wouldn't let me fence with boys last year because apparently I'm 'too frail', so I kicked him. Fair to say, I got to fence." said Cecily. Clary laughed.

A ringing phone cut through their conversation. "Two minutes, let me grab that!" said Cecily running into her room.

The room door swung open and a boy walked in. "Cecily, have you got..." he said trailing off as his eyes fell on Clary. The boy had black hair and startling blue eyes like Cecily. "You're not Cecily..." he said confused. "Ten out of ten for observation, Will!" said Cecily walking out from her room. "Ah Cecily!" he said relieved "Have you got my copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy in your bag? I definitely packed it!" he asked. Cecily chucked a book from the shelf at him. "Thanks!" he said catching it.

"Would you care to introduce us?" said the boy gesturing to Clary. "Clary this is Will, my annoying big brother. Will this is Clary, my new roommate." said Cecily. "Nice to meet you Clary" said Will smiling. "You too" said Clary smiling back.

"By the way Jace just called me" said Cecily to Will "We're meeting in 20 minutes in the leader's lounge." Will sighed. "By 'we' I assume you mean..." he said. "All 14 of us, yes" replied Cecily before he had finished. "Even Gabriel and Gideon?" asked Will. "Yes" said Cecily. Will rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

"You should come and meet everyone, Clary!" said Cecily. Clary bit her lip. "I don't want to intrude..." she said quietly. "Please come Clary!" pleaded Cecily. Clary smiled. "Ok, if you're sure" said Clary.

15 minutes later, Clary found herself standing outside of a large room. A sign on the door confirmed her suspicion that this was the leader's lounge. Cecily smiled reassuringly. "It's ok. They won't kill you, honest." she said. Clary laughed. Cecily pushed open the door and she and Clary stepped inside.

The group who were sitting in the room fell quiet as Clary and Cecily walked in. "At last" sighed Will who was slouched on a couch next to a boy and a girl. Cecily made a face at him and he stuck his tongue in response.

"Clary?" said a familiar voice.

* * *

_**Hey!**_

_**Who is this mysterious person who recognises Clary? O.o**_

_**As promised quick update! (I said I was impatient didn't I!) I will put up the next chapter soon! (As in probably tomorrow!)**_

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed Chapter 1! You are all amazing! **_

_**Please favourite/follow and please review! (I will love you forever!)**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

Clary looked round to see a boy get up from a couch. "Simon?" asked Clary. The boy grinned and ran to hug her. Simon went to Clary's school and was basically her best friend. She hugged him quickly. "I didn't know you came here!" she said surprised. "I'm taking over from Rebecca. She got into a summer course at University." he said shrugging his shoulders and sitting back down. Rebecca was Simon's big sister. Clary had always got along well with Rebecca.

"Everyone this is Clary!" said Cecily. "You've met Will already" said Cecily pointing to Will who waved at Clary. "That's his girlfriend Tessa " she said gesturing to the girl with brown hair sitting next to Will "And that's his best friend Jem " she said pointing to the boy with pale blonde hair next to Will. Jem and Tessa both smiled at Clary. "That's my cousin Jace" continued Cecily pointing to a boy with golden hair who was sitting in an armchair. Clary looked at Jace. He was one of those Greek-God type boys that were extremely attractive.

Clary tore her eyes away from Jace. "That's Jace's best friend Alec" said Cecily gesturing to a boy with raven-black hair who waved at Clary. "That's Alec's boyfriend Magnus" said Cecily pointing to the boy sitting next to Alec. "Hey" said Magnus cheerfully "I'm doing Arts and Crafts with you!" Clary nodded. "That's Isabelle. She's Alec's sister." continued Cecily pointing to a pretty, dark haired girl who was sitting next to Simon. "You obviously know Isabelle's boyfriend Simon" said Cecily pointing to Simon.

Clary looked at Isabelle with interest. Simon had mentioned her a few times and apparently she was very nice. "That's Maia, Isabelle's roommate, and Jordan ,Simon's roommate. Another couple." said Cecily rolling her eyes and gesturing to a dark skinned girl and a brown haired boy. "Then we have Gabriel and Gideon" continued Cecily gesturing to two similar looking boys, one with sandy blonde hair and one with brown hair. "They're Alec and Isabelle's cousins." said Cecily. "And that's Sophie, Gideon's girlfriend" finished Cecily pointing to a girl with brown hair who waved at Clary.

Clary nodded her head. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Clary" said Clary smiling. Just then the door of the lounge flew open and a blonde haired girl walked in. "Jacey!" she said with a squeal and parked herself on Jace's lap and began to kiss him. Cecily rolled her eyes and made a vomiting noise. The girl detached herself from Jace's face and sent a venomous look across the room to Cecily. The girl looked at Clary. "Who is that?" she said looking disgustedly at Clary. "Kaelie this is my new roommate Clary. Clary that's Kaelie, Jace's girlfriend." said Cecily in a disgusted tone. Kaelie grabbed Jace's hand and pulled him out of the room.

The group stared after them. Cecily shuddered. "I really want to punch that girl in the face." she said. Isabelle looked like she wanted to join her in punching Kaelie. Alec sighed. "Izzy, Simon, Gideon. We had better go, we're meeting our groups in 5 minutes" said Alec pointing to the clock. Alec kissed Magnus quickly and Gideon gave Sophie a hug before they both got up and left with Simon and Isabelle. "We'll see you guys at the bonfire tonight" said Jordan before taking Maia's hand and walking out. "Bonfire?" questioned Clary.

"The bonfire is the way we start camp every year. All the leaders and the campers attend." explained Cecily pouring herself a drink. They had headed back to their room after everyone had started to leave. Magnus had decided to come with them rather than stay with Will, Jem and Tessa. "We sing songs, play games and toast marshmallows. It gives everyone a chance to get to know one another."

Clary laughed. "The leaders seem to know each other quite well" she said thinking of Kaelie and Jace. Cecily smiled. "Ok, so the leaders have quite a few relationships. But we need to get on, or we're supposed to anyway." she said. "How many couples are there here?" asked Clary. "Well, there is Alec and Magnus, Simon and Izzy, Jordan and Maia, Will and Tessa, Gideon and Sophie and Jace and Kaelie" said Cecily wrinkling her nose as she said Kaelie "So that's 6. Jem has a girlfriend but she's not a leader here."

"But the number of relationships has nothing to do with how well we get on, Clary darling" said Magnus "Just ask about Will." Clary raised her eyebrows at Cecily. Cecily smiled. "Will hates Gabriel" she said. "Why?" asked Clary. "They were both campers the same time, so they were always really competitive. He doesn't exactly like Gideon either but Will has a real problem with Gabriel." explained Cecily. "What about you? Do you hate them?" asked Clary. "I don't really talk to either of them." said Cecily with a shrug.

"What about you? Do you like everyone Clary?" asked Magnus. Clary laughed. "I only just got here, but everyone seems nice. Except maybe Kaelie and Sebastian." she said. "No one likes Kaelie, except Jace. He's an idiot sometimes." replied Cecily rolling her eyes. "Well minus Kaelie and Sebastian, everyone here is nice. Except me, I'm fabulous!" said Magnus. Clary laughed.

"What does everyone lead?" asked Clary. "Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Gideon are all group leaders so each of them is in charge of group of kids. You and Magnus do Arts and Crafts, Tessa and Sophie do cookery, Will and Jem do watersports, Jordan and Maia do climbing and abseiling, I do fencing, Gabriel does archery and Jace does basketball." said Cecily. "What about Kaelie and Sebastian?" asked Clary. "Sebastian does football and Kaelie does Volleyball" said Magnus. "But Kaelie is rubbish" said Cecily "I beat her in the training but I chose to do fencing instead."

Magnus laughed. "You beat everyone in every sport though. You spend too much time with Will and Jace." he said to Cecily. Cecily grinned. A loud horn cut through their conversation. "What's that?" asked Clary. "That's the call for leaders to head to the bonfire! Come on!" said Cecily pulling Clary and Magnus out of the room.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So plot twist, Jace is with Kaelie! But will the relationship last? And what happens at the bonfire? And does it involve a certain golden-haired boy?**_

_**Thank you millions for reading!**__**Please follow/favourite! (I will love you forever!)**_

_**Also, please review! (I really appreciate it and I reply to all the reviews and questions!)**_

_**Plus, HAPPY EASTER! (It is Easter just now here.)**_

_**Where are you guys from? (I'm just interested to know. You can leave an answer in a review.) **_

_**I will (as I usually do) update quickly! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who will love you forever if you review/favourite/follow!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was standing on a large lawn with the other leaders. The bonfire was burning away in a sandbox about 10 metres away from her. "Ok leaders, welcome back to camp! It's lovely to see so many of you back for another year! My name is Maryse and this is Robert, we're in charge of Alicante Holiday Camp!" said a woman gesturing to the man next to her. "Hey Maryse!" called Will waving madly. Maryse smiled and the group laughed. "Hello Will, nice to see you" said Maryse. "This is the bonfire. This is the camp opening so make it a good one guys!" said Robert. The leaders cheered. "Ok guys! Duties are on the notice board!" said Maryse.

The leaders rushed to the board. Clary hunted the board for her name. _CLARY FRAY, GAMES._ She smiled. Games was fine, she could do games. She scanned the list of names to see who she was with. _JACE HERONDALE, GAMES. _Kaelie was not going to be happy about that. She stepped away from the board and joined Cecily at the side.

"What are you taking?" asked Cecily. "Games with Jace" said Clary. Cecily smiled. "Thank goodness! I hoped Jace and Kaelie weren't going to be together!" she said. "What about you?" asked Clary. "Parachute Games with Gabriel Lightwood" replied Cecily with a shrug. Kids started to pour out onto the lawn with their group leaders, talking excitedly. Jace appeared beside Clary. "I think we're doing games together" he said. Clary nodded. "The stuff is over there. Are you coming?" he said pointing to one corner of the lawn. "Sure" said Clary "Bye Cecily. Enjoy yourself!" Cecily grinned. "You too!" called Cecily as Clary and Jace walked away.

Clary inspected the equipment they had been given; a pile of tennis rackets, tennis balls, footballs, marker cones and some coloured bibs. "What games do we do?" asked Clary. "Obviously we'll need different games for the younger ones and the older ones" she added. Jace nodded. "I say we tire them out" he said "They need to go to sleep tonight" Clary raised an eyebrow. "People actually sleep on the first night of summer camp?" she asked. Jace laughed. "Well no..." he said. Clary laughed.

After 5 minutes of discussion, they eventually decided on tag for the younger ones and dodgeball for the older ones. The marked out an area to play in and set out the equipment. "So what actually happens at the bonfire?" said Clary.

"I forgot that you're new here. The bonfire is basically an evening of activities. There are games, that's us and the parachute games." said Jace gesturing to Cecily and Gabriel who were spreading out a large multi-coloured parachute. "There are activities to get to know the other people in your group." he continued pointing to where Will and Sophie were sitting. "There is a section where you find out all about camp" he said pointing to Jem and Tessa. "And there is an activity section." he said pointing to Magnus and Kaelie who were laying out pens and worksheets. Clary caught Magnus's eye and mouthed 'sorry' as he rolled his eyes and gestured to Kaelie. "Then after the groups have been to all the stations, we all sit round the bonfire and toast marshmallows" he said pointing to Maia and Jordan who were pushing marshmallows onto skewers.

"I'm sorry you're not with Kaelie" said Clary apologetically. Jace smiled. "It's fine honestly, I could do with a break" he admitted. "Are you two going through a difficult patch?" asked Clary. Jace laughed. "She just says all this stuff about everyone. I wouldn't mind, it's just she talks rubbish about Cecily all the time. Cecily is my cousin, I love her." said Jace.

"Do Will and Cecily not get on? I don't mean to be rude..." asked Clary. "Will loves Cecily more than anything but Will isn't very good at showing his emotions. Cecily and I had to lock him in a room with Tessa last year, just to get him to ask her out. It worked, but it was a bit of a hassle!" said Jace shaking his head. Clary laughed. "If anyone ever so much as laid a finger on Cecily, Will would kill them!" said Jace. Clary smiled. "What about boyfriends?" she asked. "Especially boyfriends" said Jace.

Maryse and Robert appeared and everyone fell silent. "Welcome to Alicante Holiday Camp! Your home for the next 8 weeks!" said Maryse. The camp leaders cheered. "This is our opening night bonfire. As you know, this morning when you arrived you were put into groups. Tonight will give you a chance to get to know the other people in your group better." said Robert. "There are only two rules tonight." said Maryse "One. Pay attention to the leaders at all times. Two. Have fun!" said Robert. This was met with cheers from leaders and campers alike. "On you go!" shouted Maryse as the campers ran to find their group leaders.

"Prepare for probably the most hectic night of your life" said Jace. "Scared?" asked Clary with a smile. "Terrified" replied Jace.

A few hours later Clary flopped onto the ground next to Cecily exhausted. "You ok there?" said Cecily laughing. Jace laughed and sat down with them. "I learned this lesson last year" said Jace "I'll grab some drinks. You want one Cecy?" said Jace as Cecily nodded. Jace walked away to where Jordan was handing out cups of juice.

Clary had never realised playing games with small children would tire her out so much. "How was parachute games?" asked Clary. "It was games and we played them with a parachute" said Cecily with a shrug. "What about Gabriel?" asked Clary. "He was fine. We talked a bit but nothing special." replied Cecily.

Jace sat back down with 3 cups of juice and passed one to Cecily and one to Clary. Clary sighed with relief and took sip. "Thanks" she said quietly. The campers and leaders had by this point made a large circle around the bonfire and people were toasting marshmallows. Jace, Clary and Cecily shuffled forward and joined the circle. The campers and leaders were chatting quietly.

Clary could see Kaelie on the other side of the campfire, glaring at Jace. "Kaelie is shooting you daggers" Clary whispered to Jace. Jace rolled his eyes. "I guessed that. She does that. A lot." he said with a sigh. "If looks could kill, you would be dead" said Clary. Jace shook his head. "If looks could kill, I would be dead with a massive axe stuck in my chest" he clarified. Clary laughed.

As the sun began to set behind them, the campers were sent back to their rooms. "I had better go talk to Kaelie" said Jace with a sigh and got up. "Come on Clary. I'll show the grounds quickly." said Cecily getting up and pulling Clary with her.

"That building has the art rooms and the cookery rooms." said Cecily pointing to a block to the left of the main building "And that one has all the sports halls." she continued pointing to a block to their right. "Down here are tennis courts" she said gesturing at the bottom of the lawn. "The climbing tower" she said pointing past the tennis courts where Clary could see a tall tower. "The shooting range" she said pointing to a flat lawn with large coloured targets. "And the lake is behind that." said Cecily pointing past the lawn. Clary nodded.

"We should probably head up to the room. Everyone else is gone." said Cecily quickly. Clary nodded. They walked back up the lawn towards the main building and then up the staircase to their floor. As they walked up the corridor, two voices could be heard shouting.

"Kaelie! I can't help who I'm paired with!" shouted Jace. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to talk to Cecily!" shouted Kaelie. "She is my cousin!" shouted Jace exasperated.

Cecily pulled Clary into the room. "Ignore them" said Cecily frustrated. Clary nodded. She guessed this was probably for Cecily's own good. Clary had no doubt that if Cecily had the chance Kaelie would be in hospital with a large piece of Cecily's mind and a broken nose.

"Night" called Cecily as she disappeared into her own room. Clary changed into her pyjamas and tried to get to sleep. It was the first proper day of camp tomorrow. Which meant her first time doing arts and crafts with Magnus. And hadn't Cecily said something about a glitter obsession. Oh no!

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**It looks like there are some cracks forming in Jace and Kaelie's relationship. But does it lead to a break-up or do they get it together? And how will Magnus and Clary get on in Arts and Crafts? (One word: MESS!)**_

_**Please favourite/follow! (I will love you millions!)**_

_**Please review! (Even if it's only a few words. Seriously it means a lot! I do reply to all that I can!) **_

_**(I don't know what you call 'tag'. Here in Britain we call it 'tig' but I think everyone knows what it is anyway.) **_

_**I will update soon! I swear on the angel! **_

_**Thank you billions for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's eyelids fluttered as the bright sunlight filtered into the room. She rolled over to look at the clock on her bedside table. 8:15. Today would be her first day leading arts and crafts with Magnus. She got out of bed and padded through to the kitchen. Cecily looked up from her cereal as she came in. "Hey" she said sleepily. "Hey" replied Clary with a yawn as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. She sat opposite Cecily at the table. "Are you nervous? I mean about it being your first day leading." asked Cecily. "A bit. You?" replied Clary. "Not really" said Cecily "If anyone cheeks me, at least I have a weapon."

Twenty minutes later, Clary was washed, dressed and ready. She pulled on a jacket and headed off to the art block. She walked into the large room to see Magnus setting out equipment. "Hey" she called walking in and hanging up her jacket. "Hi" replied Magnus with a smile "They're making key rings today. Could you grab some pens from the cupboard?" Clary nodded and went into the large cupboard and took out several boxes of pens. She set a box on each of the tables. When they were done Magnus handed her a timetable.

"These are the groups we have" he said "But no-one today until 9:45 today because Maryse and Robert are talking to all the kids just now. You know running through rules and stuff." Clary nodded. "If we're basically ready, are you ok if I go for a quick walk round the grounds?" asked Clary. Magnus shrugged. "Sure" he said "Go explore."

Clary walked out onto the large lawn they had the bonfire on last now. She could see figures on the climbing tower and headed over. When she got there she could see Maia at the top and Jordan fastening some ropes at the bottom. "Hey Clary" said Jordan looking up. "Ok Maia! You can come down!" he shouted up to Maia. Maia slid down the ropes with ease and Jordan caught her at the bottom. "Thanks" said Maia giving Jordan a quick kiss. "Hey Clary" she said. "Hey Maia. How are you?" asked Clary. "Ok. Bit tired. Did you hear Jace and Kaelie arguing last night?" replied Maia. Clary nodded. "Sounded bad" said Jordan "I hope they break up" Clary raised her eyebrows. " They argue all the time, like every day at school and so far here too. Jace deserves better than Kaelie. " said Jordan with a shrug. Maia rolled her eyes. "Kaelie annoys me" she said. "Apparently Kaelie annoys everyone here" said Clary. "We had better check the rest of these ropes Maia" said Jordan. Maia sighed. "Nice to see you Clary" she said. "Bye" called Clary as she walked away.

Clary headed up towards the sports block making sure to avoid Kaelie and her friends. She walked into the gym Cecily was in. "Hey" said Cecily setting out foils. "Hey" replied Clary. "You all set up in art?" asked Cecily. Clary nodded. "Do you want a hand here?" she asked. Cecily shook her head. "I'm fine here but could you give these to Jace. He's next door." she said handing Clary some keys. Clary walked into the gym next door.

"Jace?" she called. Jace's blonde head peered out from the cupboard. Clary threw the keys across to him and he caught them swiftly. "Thanks" he said walking out of the cupboard. He threw the basketball he was holding straight into the net. "Very impressive" said Clary. "Impressive is my middle name. Well it's actually Christopher but.." he said shrugging. Clary smiled. "You're arts and crafts, right?" said Jace. "Yep" replied Clary. "Don't let Magnus near the glitter" he said quickly. Clary laughed. "Cecily mentioned that." she admitted. "Smart kid. Well she is my cousin..." said Jace. Clary rolled her eyes. "Big head" she said. "Yep" replied Jace.

"Are you and Kaelie..." Clary trailed off. Jace sighed. "You heard?" he asked. "We all did" she admitted. "She's so annoying sometimes. She was getting annoyed that I was talking to you." he said. Clary bit her lip. "Sorry" she said quietly. "Don't be, it's Kaelie being paranoid." said Jace. Clary looked at her watch. 9:40. "I had better go" she said. Jace nodded. "See you round Clary" he called as she left.

She arrived back at back at the art block just before the first group arrived. Something told her today was going to be busy, tiring and messy. Very messy.

7 hours later, Clary was much as she expected. Tired out and covered in glitter. Magnus had somehow found a pot of glitter despite Clary's best attempt to hide all glittery products. Now it was 4:45 and Clary and Magnus were attempting to clean up the glitter covered room. "Do you mind if I call Alec?" asked Magnus "I'm supposed to meet him at 5 but well..." he said gesturing to the mess. "Go see Alec, I'll clean up." said Clary. "Aw, thank you darling! You are amazing!" said Magnus rushing out of the room. Clary rolled her eyes.

15 minutes of cleaning later, the glitter wasn't budging. "That won't work!" called voice. Clary looked round to see Jace leaning on the doorframe. "Well, would you like to tell me what will?" asked Clary. Jace shrugged. "Not really" he said. "Jace, please..." pleaded Clary. Jace did an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine!" he said dramatically. He walked into the cupboard and pulled out a vacuum cleaner. 5 minutes with the assistance of the vacuum cleaner and the glitter was gone. "You, Jace Herondale, are a lifesaver!" said Clary thankfully. "I know" he said proudly. "No one ever tell you modesty is attractive?" asked Clary. "People say it a lot, but when you are as stunningly attractive as me then you have to have some flaws" replied Jace. Clary rolled her eyes. "Come on. Or we'll miss dinner!" called Jace running out of the room. Clary grabbed her jacket and followed him.

Clary grabbed her dinner and sat at a table with Cecily, Jace, Jem, Will, Tessa, Sophie, Gabriel, Maia and Jordan. Alec, Magnus, Isabelle, Simon and Gideon joined them a few minutes later. "Where's Kaelie?" asked Izzy "Did she decide to eat some food rather than your face today, Jace?" The group laughed. Jace made a face and muttered something that sounded like glass-vole.

Twenty minutes later, Cecily found herself walking out on the lawn. Dinner had finished 10 minutes ago and the group had split up. In an effort to avoid having to go shopping with Isabelle, Maia and Clary, she had decided to go for a walk. The breeze blew a few strands of hair across her face and she brushed them out of the way. The lawn gave way to an open forest and the grass became a gravel path. The trees around her were covered in green leaves and the air smelled sweet with the scent of blossoms.

Suddenly, she felt a hand clap across her mouth and someone pull her backwards.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**What has happened to Cecily? Who has grabbed her and what are there intentions?**_

_**Please follow/favourite! (It will give you good luck. Ok it might not, but I will love you forever!)**_

_**Please review! (I do reply to all! Please write something, it does mean a lot!)**_

_**Will update soon! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_


	6. Chapter 6

Instinctively, Cecily bit the hand covering her mouth. Whoever was holding her let go. "Ow!" said a familiar voice. Cecily spun round to see Gabriel Lightwood nursing his hand. "Gabriel! What are you doing?" hissed Cecily. "Shush!" he said pulling her behind a tree. She was about to protest when she heard Sebastian and his mates walk by. "That is why I grabbed you!" said Gabriel when Sebastian when out of earshot. " Sebastian did not seem particularly happy and I have no doubt he would have taken it out on you if he had the chance!" said Gabriel quickly. "Thanks..." said Cecily quietly.

"Where are you heading?" asked Gabriel. "As far away from Isabelle and her shopping trip as I can get!" said Cecily truthfully. Gabriel laughed. "I was going to head down to the archery range for a practise. You're welcome to come with me, if you want." he said. "Sure. I'll come. I'm not very good at archery though..." said Cecily.

Gabriel handed Cecily a bow and some arrows from the large store at the archery range. Cecily loaded the first arrow into the bow and raised it. She pulled back the string and released. The arrow soared gracefully through the air and stuck into the blue ring on the target. "Five!" called Gabriel. Cecily shot him a puzzled look. "That's what you would have scored." he replied. He raised his bow and released the arrow. It stuck straight into the centre of the target. "Show off!" said Cecily sticking her tongue out at him before raising her bow again. Gabriel set his bow down and walked over to her. "You're holding it wrong. Hold it at shoulder height." he said adjusting her arm.

Cecily's skin tingled where Gabriel touched it and she could feel his breath on her neck. She released the arrow and it soared into the red ring. "See! Better!" said Gabriel. Cecily laughed. "I'm not a camper, you're allowed to tell me it was rubbish!" she said. "It wasn't rubbish, it was quite good actually!" said Gabriel truthfully. Cecily blushed. Gabriel fired his second arrow and it flew in next to his first one. "However, that was better" Cecily said impressed. Gabriel shrugged. "I teach archery. I'm supposed to be good at it." he said. Cecily rolled her eyes. "All you need is some practise" said Gabriel. "Well, you're the teacher. Show me!" said Cecily smiling.

* * *

Sophie took the last cookie off the tray and slid it onto a cooling rack with the others. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Can I have one yet?" a voice whispered in her ear. "They're only just of the oven Gideon!" she said with a laugh and turned to face her boyfriend. "Please" he said putting on puppy dog eyes. Sophie rolled her eyes. "No" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips softly. "I love you" he whispered and kissed her back.

* * *

Clary arrived back from shopping with Izzy and Maia with her arms laden with bags. They had caught a bus into the nearest town and hit the shops. It had been fun but she was tired now. She pushed open the door to room 72 and dumped the bags on the couch. "Enjoy your shopping?" asked Cecily who was curled in the armchair with a book. "It was fine. Izzy was a bit annoyed you weren't there." said Clary. "I've told Izzy, jeans and a t-shirt will always be more comfy than her fashionable clothes!" said Cecily with a shrug. Clary laughed.

Isabelle was a machine when she shopped. She would just throw clothes at you. However, they did always fit and suited Clary but none of them were the kind of clothes she would normally wear. "What are you reading?" she asked. "The Fault In Our Stars" replied Cecily. "For the twentieth time" she added. "Done anything interesting? Other than read?" asked Clary. "I did some archery earlier. Gabriel helped." said Cecily with a shrug. "Oooh!" replied Clary. "Nothing like that. Just because I am pathetic at archery!" said Cecily rolling her eyes. "Well, I'm going to the leader's lounge to meet Isabelle and Simon. Are you coming down?" asked Clary. Cecily nodded. "I've got nothing better to do" she replied.

When they reached the leader's lounge, Jordan, Maia and Simon were sitting on the floor playing a video-game and Isabelle was chatting to Tessa. Cecily curled up in an armchair and returned to her book. Clary sat with Isabelle and Tessa. "Hey" said Tessa as she sat down. "How was arts and crafts today?" she asked. Clary shrugged. "Messy" she said. "Magnus?" asked Izzy. Clary nodded. Isabelle and Tessa laughed. "Definitely no glitter tomorrow!" said Clary smiling.

Jace stormed into the room and flopped back onto a couch. "What's up?" asked Cecily putting down her book. "That girl is so stupid!" said Jace annoyed. "Kaelie?" asked Izzy. Jace nodded. "She's giving me into trouble for spending more time with Will and Cecily than her!" said Jace annoyed "For goodness sake, we're family! What does she expect me to say? 'Yes Kaelie, it's incest. I'm in love with Cecily and me and Will are going on a date tomorrow!'?"

"That was the wrong moment to enter a conversation..." said Will from the doorway. The group laughed. "Kaelie is being annoying" explained Jace. Will nodded as he walked in with Jem. "She says Cecily is jealous of her and trying to get in the way of our relationship!" said Jace. He turned to Cecily. "You're not jealous, are you?" he asked. "Kaelie doesn't have anything to be jealous of. Unless you're jealous of stupidity and a lack of general sporting ability" said Cecily with a shrug. Jace sighed and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Well, I have something to cheer everyone up!" said Sophie walking in with Gideon. She placed a plate of cookies on the table. Everyone dived for one immediately.

Twenty minutes later, Clary was sat on the lawn on her phone. "No mum, it's nice here. I like it!" she said. "Yes, I've found some friends. My roommate is nice. No, no trouble yet. Arts and Crafts is good. Ok, I'll call you again sometime. Bye." She sighed. "You ok?" said a voice from behind her. Jace appeared and sat on the grass next to her. She nodded. "My mum just called, that's all" she said "Are you ok?"

"Well, my girlfriend thinks that my cousins are a pain and we're arguing constantly but other than that I'm just great!" said Jace sarcastically. Clary gave him a sympathetic smile. "Fancy a walk?" he asked. "Where to?" asked Clary. "Have you seen the lake yet?" asked Jace. Clary shook her head. "Great. I'll show you the lake then." said Jace standing up.

The sun was just setting as they reached the lake. "So they do watersports here right?" asked Clary. Jace nodded. "Yep. Will and Jem lead it." he said. "How many sports does your family do?" asked Clary. Jace laughed. "Lots. I don't know how many exactly..." he said. Clary laughed. "Do you live with Will and Cecily?" she asked. "Yeah. My parents split up when I was 7, so I moved in with Will and Cecily." said Jace. "I'm sorry" said Clary quietly. "It's fine. I still see them, but I like living with Will and Cecy." he said with a shrug. The light was fading fast as they walked round the lake. "We had better head back." said Jace. Clary nodded. She had been quite enjoying walking with Jace.

"If it's ok I'll walk you back to your room, I need to steal some books back from Cecily." said Jace as they climbed the stairs. "Are you all bookworms?" asked Clary. "Yeah" Jace admitted "But Cecily the most. She will read anything that stays still long enough." Clary laughed. "I can tell" she said. She unlocked the door and her and Jace walked in. Cecily was fast asleep in the armchair, her book lying on the floor next to her. Jace chucked a blanket over her before crossing to the shelf and picking up a book. "Thanks for the walk Clary. It was nice to take my mind off Kaelie." he said with a smile. "It's fine. It was nice to see the lake." she replied. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?" asked Jace. "Sure" said Clary smiling as he left the room.

Clary lay awake in bed that night. Jace was nice. Really nice. Part of her felt guilty, he had a girlfriend. But they were always arguing and Jace seemed to have enjoyed hanging about with her. She couldn't really believe herself. Had she really fallen for Jace Herondale?

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers!**_

_**So Clary is starting to have feelings for Jace but he still has a girlfriend. What will happen?**_

_**Ok, so this chapter was a bit fluffy but I felt the story had been very action-y up until now (and I love a bit of **__**fluff!) Do you guys like fluff?**_

_**I will update soon! (tomorrow probably)**_

_**Please favourite/follow! (It will give you good luck! Well, it might not but you will get another chapter which us basically the same thing!)**_

_**Please review! (Even if it's only a few words! It means millions to me!) **_

_**Thank you sooooo much for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox **_


	7. Chapter 7

It was lunchtime on Friday. She was sat at a table with Cecily, Isabelle, Simon, Will, Jem, Gabriel, Jordan, Maia, Alec, Magnus and Gideon. Clary felt amazed she had survived camp so far. Arts and Crafts had become a lot busier (and a lot more messy)! "Maryse says we're going to have a barbeque tonight guys! We get the afternoon off!" said Tessa as she and Sophie sat down opposite Clary. "Really?" asked Simon. "No. I just said it for the fun of it. Obviously we are Simon!" said Tessa rolling her eyes.

Jace sat down next to Will. "Cecily, Will, Jem. I have a favour to ask." he said glancing at his cousins and Jem. "What?" asked Will. "Kaelie wants to play doubles tennis to 'prove the strength of our relationship'. So we need a pair to play against. Jem, I was hoping you would be umpire." replied Jace rolling his eyes. "I'll play. It'll be fun to beat Kaelie!" said Cecily grinning. Will shrugged. "Fine" he said. "I'll umpire" said Jem. "Great" said Jace relieved.

When lunch ended the group slit. Izzy and Simon headed away for some 'quality time together' as did Jordan and Maia, and Alec and Magnus. Tessa and Sophie headed up to the cookery block to make some snacks for the barbeque and Gabriel headed off for some archery practise dragging Gideon with him. "Why don't you come to the game Clary?" suggested Cecily. Clary nodded.

Jace went to find Kaelie and Cecily, Will, Jem and Clary started to head down to the tennis court. Will and Cecily were walking slightly ahead, deep in conversation so Clary walked down with Jem. "Are they any good?" she asked Jem gesturing to Will and Cecily. "As a mixed doubles pair, they are one of the best I've ever seen." admitted Jem. "Does Jace know that?" asked Clary. "Yeah. And no, I don't know why he has asked two good players to play against him and Kaelie. Will and Cecily will almost definitely win." said Jem. Clary laughed.

Ten minutes later, both pairs were on court and Jem and Clary were at the side of court. "Play" called Jem. Cecily served and the ball flew over the net. As the game continued, Clary noticed two very different playing styles. Kaelie seemed to run about all over the court after the ball whereas Will and Cecily seemed to each have part of the court that they played. On several occasions Kaelie collided with Jace and soon it was 40-love to Will and Cecily.

Kaelie's anger was very obvious by this point. Will looked to Cecily and she nodded in understanding. "Are they telepathic or something?" asked Clary. "That wouldn't surprise me to be honest! I swear they know what the other one is thinking all the time!" replied Jem. Will served the ball and Kaelie hit it back. Cecily ran for the ball but missed. Clary frowned. That was an easy hit. Did Cecily miss on purpose? "Oops! Kaelie, I guess you and Jace's relationship is just too good!" said Will. Clary guessed Kaelie didn't hear the obvious sarcasm in Will's voice because a smug look passed over her face.

Jace shot Will a look and shook his head very slightly. Will looked to Cecily who nodded. "40-15" called Jem. "Play on!" Jace served and the ball passed between the two sides until Kaelie missed the ball entirely. "Will and Cecily win!" called Jem. "I told you so!" he whispered to Clary who laughed. "Well done!" said Clary as Will and Cecily headed to the side. "I guess I'll see you at the barbeque tonight" said Kaelie bitterly. She gave Jace a peck on the cheek and stormed off. "I would like to tell you, I hate you both!" said Jace politely. Cecily and Will looked at each other and laughed. "We had to Jace" said Will. Jace pulled a face and muttered something rude about where Will could stick his tennis racket.

"Did you miss that on purpose?" Clary asked Cecily as they walked back. Cecily grinned. "Well yes" she admitted. "I knew it!" Clary gasped. "It was too perfect an opportunity to tease Kaelie" replied Cecily. Clary rolled her eyes. "Come on, we should probably get to the barbeque" said Cecily gesturing to where all the campers and leaders were now sitting about eating.

Clary and Cecily collected a plate each and filled them with food before sitting down with Isabelle and Maia. They filled in Izzy and Maia on what happened at the tennis game and on Kaelie's reaction. "Haha! Serves Kaelie right!" said Izzy. Cecily went back up to grab juice for them all as Izzy and Maia told Clary about their afternoons.

"That doesn't look good" said Isabelle pointing past Clary. Cecily was getting having a conversation with a very angry looking Kaelie. Clary, Isabelle and Maia hurried over. "Listen up, you're his cousin not his sister and I am his girlfriend. He might like you, but he loves me with all his heart. You are just jealous because I am better than you! I have friends and I am popular and pretty. You are just some stupid tomboy nerd!" Kaelie shouted at Cecily. Cecily had moved before Clary even realised.

The sound of flesh on flesh was like a crack of thunder. Kaelie just stood there gobsmacked her cheek bright red as Cecily folded her arms. "What on earth is going on here?" asked Jace as he hurried up with Will and Jem.

"Jacey, did you see that? Your stupid cousin just hit me! I told you she was jealous of me!" said Kaelie. "Shut up Kaelie!" shouted Jace angrily. Kaelie looked like she had just been slapped in the face again. "Never call a member of my family stupid again! Kaelie, Cecily isn't jealous of you! You're jealous of her! You are jealous because I give my time to her rather than you! And do you want to know why? It's because she is my family and I care about her! You act like I can only love you, like I'm not allowed friends! But you know what? If being in a relationship with you means that I'm not allowed to care for my family or friends, then I don't want you!"

Kaelie stood there, mouth hanging open, absolutely gobsmacked. "What?" she managed to stutter out. "It's over Kaelie. I don't want to be with you." replied Jace. Kaelie's face darkened before she stormed away.

"Cecily, I just want you to know. That was probably the best thing anyone has ever done." said Will proudly giving Cecily a hug. "Are you ok Jace?" asked Cecily warily. Jace smiled. "Relieved. That is like a million stresses off my back!" said Jace. He hugged Cecily. "And Will is right. That was the best thing you've ever done." he said.

* * *

Will lay on the grass next to Tessa. She laced her fingers into his. The sky was tinted with the pinkish-reds of sunset. "The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of colour- oranges, pearly pinks and vibrant purples" quoted Will. Tessa laughed and snuggled in closer to him. "You have a quote for every situation don't you" she said. Will nodded and rolled over so he was facing her. Her eyes shined in the fading light. "You look beautiful" he said quietly. She smiled. "And you, as handsome as ever" she said kissing him softly. He smiled under her lips. "I love you" he said. "I love you too Will" said Tessa before kissing him again.

* * *

Jace sat on the edge of the pier down at the lake with his feet in the cool water. Splitting up with Kaelie had just made every worry go away. Perhaps he could enjoy the rest of the camp now. Someone sat down beside him. "You ok?" said Alec as he sat down. "You know, for the first time in quite a while, I think I am" admitted Jace with a smile. "No breakup regrets?" asked Alec. "No. I'm sort of glad of it." said Jace. Alec grinned. "At least you have the rest of camp to find another girlfriend" he said. Jace pulled a face at him. "Haha, very funny" he said. "Come on, there has to be someone..." said Alec. "I'm quite happy with just friends for now" said Jace.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers!**_

_**So Jace and Kaelie have split up! But it seems Jace isn't up for a relationship yet? Can a certain red-head change the though?**_

_**As requested we have some Wessa fluff in this chapter! (If you have any ships you would like a bit of focus on in the next chapter, please leave them in the a review! I will try and work some of them into the story!)**_

_**Please favourite and follow! (You will be notified when I update! You'll never have to miss a chapter!)**_

_**Thank you millions to everyone who has reviewed already! Please leave a review below! (I can only improve with feedback! And it does mean a lot to me!)**_

_**I'm back to school now so I'm a bit busier than before, but I promise I will still try to update every day! **_

_**Thank you loads for reading!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would love it if you favourite/follow/review!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

"We're having a spy-themed day tomorrow" explained Maryse to the leaders "All regular activities will be off. There will however be spy-themed activities for the campers." It was now nearly 2 weeks into camp and Clary was feeling fairly comfortable. Cecily had warned her that on random days throughout camp there would be themed-days to stir things up for the campers. "Spies! Cool!" commented Jace. "We're glad you think so!" said Robert. "We expect full participation from leaders. It is not a day off." said Maryse. "By full participation, we also mean costumes!" commented Robert. Whispers rushed throughout the leaders. "Your costume is up to you. Spy, villain, gadget-inventor. Whatever you want! Just remember this is supposed to be for the kids, so please make an effort!" said Maryse.

"Spies. What do spies wear?" asked Maia once they had been dismissed. "Black usually with loads of gadgets." said Simon quickly. "What are spy themed activities? As in are there secret missions or something?" asked Jem. "Maryse and Robert never fail to surprise, do they?" said Sophie.

Clary's mind was buzzing. She had never been to a themed-day before let alone lead one. "Hang on guys, this day is tomorrow! We need to sort costumes!" said Alec. Izzy immediately pulled Maia and Clary off to examine wardrobes. Clary swore she saw Will, Jace and Cecily talking quietly to each other before Izzy pulled her away. Were they planning something?

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Clary's eyes flew open. This was the spy-themed day. She saw the outfit Izzy had picked out for her on the chair. She got up and dressed quickly. "You look great!" said Cecily as she walked into the kitchen. "Thanks" replied Clary smiling. She was wearing black leggings and a dark red top with a leather jacket pulled over the top. A pair of black boots and a fake gun topped of the outfit. Cecily was in all black, leggings and hoody. "I had better go see Will. I wouldn't put it past him to dress as a bond girl!" she said running out of the room.

Clary headed down to meet Izzy and Maia. Isabelle and Maia were both dressed as Bond girls, in short dresses. Clary had decided to go as a spy rather than a Bond girl much to Izzy's dismay but Isabelle had still put together a killer outfit. Sophie and Tessa were both in black leggings and tops, Jem and Gabriel were both wearing black jeans and a black jacket and Jordan and Gideon were in camouflage. Simon had dressed as a gadget-inventor and Alec and Magnus were both dressed as villains.

"Well guys, you all look great!" said Maryse. "I can see we have some style matches" she said gesturing to Sophie and Tessa. "Now that is style matching!" said Robert pointing past the group. The group turned round to see Cecily, Will and Jace striding across the lawn. Each of them wore identical an identical outfit; black sunglasses, black blazer, white shirt, black tie, black trousers and black converse. "Now this is impressive! It's always you three isn't it!" said Maryse as Cecily, Will and Jace grinned.

"Ok. Gideon, Simon, Isabelle and Alec go find your groups please." said Maryse. "As for the rest of you, you all have activities to lead. Jordan and Maia, you are doing abseiling. Sophie, Tessa and Magnus, you are making junk-craft gadgets. Jem, Will, Gabriel and Cecily, you are in charge of the laser-tag that has been set up. Clary and Jace, you two are doing the assault course." said Robert.

"Laser-tag? Assault course?" asked Jem. "A small laser-tag arena has been set up on the lawn and we have set up an inflatable assault course on the smaller lawn." explained Maryse. "So my cousins are leading laser-tag while I'm playing on a bouncy castle!" said Jace. "Problem?" said Robert. Jace glanced at Clary. "No. Bouncy castles are cool!" said Jace grinning.

The group split up and headed off to their different activities. "You look very smart." said Clary as she and Jace walked down to the assault course. "Call me Bond, Jace Bond!" replied Jace grinning. Clary laughed and rolled her eyes. "How long have you been waiting to make that joke?" she asked. "Literally forever!" replied Jace. "You look really nice by the way" said Jace. Clary blushed. "Isabelle didn't force you into a dress?" he asked. "She tried but being a spy sounded cooler" Clary explained. Jace nodded. "What's with the synchronised outfits?" asked Clary. "Will's idea. We're Herondales In Black." he said. Clary laughed. "Is that it?" asked Jace pointing to an inflatable on the lawn.

The assault course seemed to consist of a large ball pool you had to wade through followed by a range of gaps of different shapes and sizes you had to squeeze through followed by a ladder climb and finally a large slide to get back to the bottom.

Clary glanced at Jace. "I get first go!" she called running onto the course. "No chance!" shouted Jace following her. They raced through the course until they reached the bottom of the slide. Clary tried to stand up but Jace pulled her back down again. "Hey!" she squealed in protest. Jace stood up but Clary pulled his feet from under him and he collapsed backwards onto the slide. "Ok tie" he said laughing. Jace stood up and pulled Clary up. "Ok, so that was quite fun..." admitted Clary. Jace laughed. "You're never too old for a bouncy castle!" he said. Clary rolled her eyes. She could hear the first of the campers arriving. "We had better go round and get them" she said. Jace nodded. "After you" he said politely. She started to walk but Jace grabbed her waist and pulled her back on to the inflatable. She pulled him down so they were lying side by side. "Hey!" he protested. Clary laughed. "Yeah we should really go" he said pulling her up. "Thanks" she said. They walked round to meet the group. Let the spy day begin!

By that evening Clary was exhausted. Sure they spy day had been fun but also tiring. She was stretched out on the couch in the room watching TV. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in" she called. Jace walked in. He had taken off his blazer and tie but Clary still thought he looked like James Bond. And incredibly handsome. "Is Cecily about?" he asked. "She's doing laundry" said Clary. "Could you give these to her?" he said handing Clary the black ties Will and him had been wearing. "Sure" she said.

"Did you enjoy your first themed day?" asked Jace sitting down in an armchair. Clary nodded. "It was insane, but I loved every minute" she said. Jace laughed. "Yeah. That's just how camp is." he said. "Did you enjoy it?" asked Clary. Jace nodded. "Yeah. It was cool." he said. "What do you think the next one will be like?" asked Clary. "Who knows?" replied Jace smiling. "But I hope we get to work together again" he said "You're a good partner to work with" Clary felt herself blush. "Thanks. You're pretty good too." she said. Jace grinned. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Clary" said Jace getting up. "See you tomorrow" called Clary as he walked out.

Jace lay awake that night. Clary was a nice girl. She was friendly and easy to talk to. And she was really pretty. He had noticed that she was pretty since she first came to camp but as he had gotten to know her it just seemed to make her more beautiful. Something about Clary was so right. And when they were joking about on the inflatable, he felt so happy. Was it love?

* * *

_**Hey there lovely readers!**_

_**So Jace is developing some feelings for Clary. But what happens next? **_

_**Please favourite/follow. (If you follow, you will be notified when I post a new chapter!)**_

_**Please leave a review! (It means loads to me and also it means you can have an input in the story!)**_

_**Thank you millions to everyone who has reviewed already! You are all amazing!**_

_**I will update again tomorrow! (I feel some major fluffy awesomeness coming up!)**_

_**(Before anyone says it, holiday camps do have themed days sometimes. I had to dress up as a pirate last year when I volunteered at a holiday club!)**_

_**You guys are all awesome seriously!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would love you to favourite/follow/review! Please!)**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are we here Isabelle?" moaned Clary as Izzy dragged her into yet another shop. "We are here because the Midsummer Masquerade Ball is tonight and you need to look amazing" replied Izzy looking through a rack of dresses. "What is this ball anyway?" asked Clary. "On midsummer night, Robert and Maryse take all the younger campers away for an overnight camping trip. The older campers and leaders stay at camp and have a masquerade ball. It's amazing! Everyone dresses up nicely and there are dances and food and it's really lovely and romantic!" said Izzy sighing happily.

Isabelle had practically marched into Clary's room that morning and dragged her out to the shops. Clary swore she must have tried on a hundred different dresses today, all of which looked amazing but Izzy wasn't happy.

She tried to distract herself by thinking back to the previous night. She and Jace had hung out and taken a walk out in the meadows surrounding the camp. In fact, she realised she had been hanging about with Jace quite a lot lately. He could always make her laugh and they always seemed to find something new to talk about. To be truthful, Clary and Jace had become firm friends very quickly.

A squeal of excitement brought Clary back down to earth. "This is it! This is the dress!" said Izzy excitedly as she shoved a dress into Clary's arms and shooed her into a fitting room.

* * *

Cecily raised the foil and hit the dummy squarely in the chest. "Nice" commented a voice from the doorway. Gabriel walked into the gym where Cecily was practising. "Hey. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing just passing time before the ball tonight" he said shrugging. He picked up a foil and swung it experimentally. "Can you fence?" asked Cecily. "Not very well" admitted Gabriel. "Well, it's about time you learned" said Cecily. Gabriel smiled.

Cecily and Gabriel stood opposite each other, foils in hand. "Go!" called Cecily. Their foils clashed but Cecily deflected his blow and jabbed him in the chest. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "Sorry. I forget I'm better at this than you." said Cecily apologetically. "It's fine, I'll live" said Gabriel. They stepped back into their original positions. "Go!" called Cecily once more. Gabriel swung his foil but Cecily flicked her foil tactically and the foil went flying from Gabriel's hand. "You win!" he said laughing. "Wow. You are good at this." he said sounding impressed. Cecily blushed.

"Who taught you to fence? Will or Jace?" asked Gabriel. "Neither actually. I learned it while I was a camper here." said Cecily. Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "That is impressive. If you can fence like that by just going to a summer camp!" he said. Cecily smiled and shrugged. "Well, you're amazing at archery" she said. Gabriel blushed slightly. "Thanks" he mumbled.

Cecily had always heard from Jace that Gabriel was big-headed and arrogant but whenever she talked to him, he wasn't anything like that. She studied his face. His features were angular and sharp but his eyes were soft and kind. "You're staring at me" said Gabriel smiling. Cecily blushed. "Sorry" she mumbled hiding her face. She felt Gabriel's hand under her chin raising her head so they were looking at each other. She felt her skin tingle where he touched her.

"Listen, this is crazy but would you maybe come to the Midsummer Masquerade Ball with me?" he said quietly. Cecily blinked. Did he really just ask her to the ball? Like as a couple? Gabriel sighed. "Never mind" he mumbled and began to walk away. Cecily grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back. He turned to face her. She kissed his lips softly. "So is that a yes?" he asked after she pulled away. "What do you think?" said Cecily rolling her eyes. Gabriel grinned.

* * *

"What are wearing tonight?" Magnus asked. Alec sighed. "I wasn't really planning on going to the ball" he said. Magnus shot into the kitchen. "What do you mean?" said Magnus puzzled. "Well, dancing isn't my strong point and no one has asked me to go with them." replied Alec. Alec was planning on going anyway but he had been hinting for Magnus to ask to go as partners with him for days. Magnus eyes narrowed. He knew what Alec was playing at. But he had been hoping Alec would ask him. However, he knew Alec could be shy and if one of them didn't make a move soon neither of them would have a date.

"Alexander Lightwood, would you do me the honour of being my date to the Midsummer Masquerade Ball tonight?" said Magnus politely sinking into a bow. "No. I don't really fancy it." replied Alec. Magnus whipped round to face him, gobsmacked. Alec burst out laughing and got up. He wounds his hands around his boyfriend's neck. "It would be my pleasure to go with you Magnus Bane!" he said kissing Magnus. Magnus pulled him in closer and kissed him back.

* * *

Clary coughed. "Easy with the hairspray Isabelle!" she said. There an hour before the ball and Isabelle had practically forced Clary into a chair so she could make sure she looked 'amazing'. Clary hadn't been able to keep track of how many different types of make-up had been applied to her face but she now had perfectly even skin. Her eyes were accentuated by long lashes and a hint of dark eyeliner. Her cheeks were gently blushing and her lips were full, but natural. She had to admit, Isabelle knew her stuff. Her hair was around her shoulders in loose natural-looking curls. Clary was amazed to see she actually looked very pretty.

Her dress suited was the cherry on top of the cake. The royal-purple material seemed to flow around her, bringing out her curves and contrasting her red-hair perfectly. The skirt stopped just above her knees and she had a pair of gold high heels on and a matching gold clutch purse. She also wore a mask; purple with gold details."Wow! You look amazing!" said Cecily from the doorway. Clary could see she hadn't got ready yet. Clary blushed. "I'll do your make-up too Cecily" said Isabelle. Cecily raised her eyebrows. "If you come anywhere near me with make-up, then I will kill you!" she said. Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Come on Clary. We should head down." said Isabelle pulling Clary out of the room and down to the lawn.

Clary gasped as she saw the lawn. The trees had been strung with fairy lights and there had been a temporary dance floor set up on the grass. People were floating about; girls in their fancy dresses and boys in suits, all wearing masks. "It's beautiful" she said in amazement. Isabelle smiled. "You'll love the ball!" she said. They heard a gasp from behind them. They spun round to see Simon gazing at Isabelle. Clary thought Izzy looked amazing. A red dress with matching heels and a red mask with black lace. Simon hadn't scrubbed up too badly either! Isabelle laced her arm with Simon's and lead him off.

Clary wandered down to the lawn. It was still quite easy to identify people, even with masks on. She could see Jordan and Maia and Gideon and Sophie dancing together, Magnus and Alec feeding each other strawberries, Will and Tessa deep in conversation and Simon and Isabelle kissing. "So what do you think of the ball?" asked Jem as he appeared beside her. "It looks...amazing" admitted Clary. "Yeah. Magnus did a great job of decorating. And he didn't touch glitter once!" said Jem. Clary laughed. "Hey Gabriel" said Jem as Gabriel appeared beside them. He didn't respond, he just stood there in amazement.

Clary followed his gaze and saw Cecily standing there. But she didn't look like Cecily. Her black hair was sleek and straight around her shoulders and she was wearing a blue dress which was fitted at the chest and a blue mask with black details. Clary had never realised how pretty Cecily really was behind the books and casual clothes. She could see the resemblance to Will clearly. She was as pretty as Will was handsome.

Gabriel took Cecily's hand and lead her onto the dance floor. "Will is going to kill her" muttered Jem softly. "They look happy" said Clary watching the pair dance. "That's because they are happy" said Jace appearing beside her "They've met up a few times actually, I think." Clary frowned. "You're not angry?" asked Clary. Jace shook his head. "I don't have a problem with Gabriel as long as he doesn't hurt her" he said. "I don't know about Will though..."

As if on cue, Will started to protest angrily. "For goodness sake! What is she doing?" he said angrily. Tessa rolled her eyes and kissed him, cutting him off. "Leave it Will. She looks happy." said Tessa pulling away. Will glanced over at Cecily and then at Jace, who shook his head slightly. "You're right, she's happy. That's what matters" said Will reluctantly. Jem joined Jem and Tessa and the three began another discussion.

"Would you care for a dance?" Jace said politely offering his hand to Clary. Clary smiled and took his hand as they went out onto the dance floor. The music changed to a slow waltz as Jace put his hand on Clary's waist. "You look beautiful" said Jace as they danced. Clary blushed. "You look great too" she replied gesturing to his suit. He smiled.

"I've never been to a masquerade ball before" said Clary quietly. "Well, you won't find a better one than this!" said Jace smiling and pulling her closer. Normally Clary would have resisted but it felt so right. She looked into Jace's eyes. How could eyes have so many shades of gold and brown and how could they look so alive and caring? The space between got smaller gradually as they danced. When the song ended, there were only a few centimetres between them.

Before Clary knew it, he had closed the gap as he kissed her. She kissed him back gently. They broke apart slowly. "Listen Clary, I know it might not seem like it but I have never met someone like you before. Something about you makes me different, happier, more caring. And I don't want to lose that. So, would you be my girlfriend?" said Jace quietly.

Clary looked straight into his eyes. "Yes Jace, I will be your girlfriend" she said kissing him again.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So Jace and Clary are together at last! But camp isn't over yet, there is still more to come. What happens next? And what is going on with Sebastian and Kaelie? (We haven't seen them for a little while, but trust me, they're not gone!)**_

_**Okay so I know this chapter was very fluffy but I love fluff. There is some Malec fluff as requested! (If you want some fluff for a certain ship, please leave it in a review or private message me!)**_

_**Please favourite & follow. (If you follow, you will be notified when I update! Never miss a chapter!) **_

_**Thank you so much to all the awesome people who have reviewed already! You're ideas and opinions are greatly valued! **_

_**Please leave a review, even if it's only a few words (or a smiley face)! (It means a lot and also you can have a say in what goes on next in the story! I reply to all reviews!) **_

_**Thank you loads and loads for reading! **_

_**I promise there will be another chapter soon (as in tomorrow *cough* I'm impatient *cough*) **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would like to say a massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited!)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Wake up! Wake up Clary!" said an urgent voice. Clary mumbled something about being tired. "Clary, get up!" shouted a voice pulling off the covers. Clary opened her eyes. "Cecily! What is it?" she said sleepily. "We're having a water fight day!" she said excitedly. Clary snapped awake. "What?" she asked. "We get put into teams and have a massive water fight. They get these huge inflatable slides and we can run around the grounds and it's so much fun!" said Cecily excitedly. Clary grinned and jumped out of bed.

Half an hour later, all the leaders and campers were gathered in the hall. Everyone was wearing old t-shirts and shorts, chatting excitedly. "Listen up!" called Maryse. "This is our water fight day! You will be split into small teams and each team will have two leaders. There are water balloons, water guns and hoses around the grounds. Collect them and soak other teams. There are also inflatables set up around the grounds, use them to gain an advantage over other teams. But to make it harder, we have set up a few traps designed to soak you around the camp!" said Robert. "Have fun guys!" said Maryse as the campers all started talking excitedly once more.

Fifteen minutes later, the campers were split into small groups and Clary set off to find the group she had been assigned. Five kids were sitting chatting on the grass. "Are you guys group 4?" she asked walking up. "Yep that's us!" said one of the boys. Clary smiled and sat down with them. "Hey I'm Clary!" she said smiling at them. "And I'm Jace" said a voice from behind her. Jace sat beside her. "We're you're leaders!" he said. "Did you bribe Maryse so we could go together or something?" whispered Clary. Jace grinned. "Maybe" he said. Jace gave her a quick hug.

Five minutes later, Clary had found out about the kids in her group. There was Caleb and Adam who were twins, Jenna who was apparently the clever one, Mark who was the joker and Miriam who was the sporty one. "So what's our plan guys?" asked Jace. "We need tactics!" he said seeing Clary's confused face. "We find some water guns and then look for somewhere we can hide and attack other groups as they walk by" said Jenna quickly. Jace nodded. "Good plan" he said. "We should move about a lot" Caleb piped up. "Then, we have the element of surprise!" finished Adam. Clary nodded. "Jace, I think we have a smart team!" she said as Jace nodded in agreement. The camper's faces beamed back at them.

The groups stood on the large lawn, ready to start the water fight. "ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET! GO!" yelled Robert and the groups sprinted away to find the water balloons, water guns and hoses that were located around the grounds. Jace and Clary followed the kids in their group across the grass down towards the tennis courts. "Look!" yelled Miriam pointing to a pile of water guns. Each member of the group grabbed a water gun quickly. Mark fired his experimentally. It shot water over a metre ahead of him.

"Right guys! We need to find somewhere to hide where we can get other groups! Any ideas?" said Jace to the group. "What about climbing the trees by the lawn?" suggested Jenna. "Great idea!" said Clary as the group began to head back up towards the lawn. As they rounded a corner, a group jumped out and began pelting them with water balloons. "Retreat!" yelled Jace as the group ran away. "I don't think we can get round that way!" said Mark when they came to a halt. "What about climbing up there?" said Caleb pointing to a large inflatable slide about 100m away from them.

The group set off towards the slide. They climbed to the top and ducked down as another group passed them. "Ok. What do we do now?" asked Adam. "We wait up here until a group comes along and then we attack them!" said Clary quietly. They heard voices chatting below them. Jace gestured for them all to be quiet. The next second, a group turned to start climbing the ladder to the top of the slide. "Attack!" yelled Jace as the group fired the water guns at them. The group climbing up screamed and began to throw water balloons at them. "Run guys!" shouted Mark as the group slid down the long slide and ran away.

They came to a halt in the trees by the lake, all panting with exhaustion. "Anyone get hit?" Clary asked the group. They all shook their heads. The group headed up the path towards the lake. They stopped as they heard the chatter of voices ahead. Clary took a step forward to try to see who it was when suddenly SPLASH! A bucket of water was thrown at the group from above. Soaking wet, the group looked up to see Cecily and Gabriel hidden in the trees. "We got them!" called Cecily laughing as 5 campers appeared in the trees. "Cecily, I will kill you!" said Jace through gritted teeth as Cecily gave Gabriel a high five. "Attack!" shouted Jenna and the group began firing water at Cecily, Gabriel and the other campers. Gabriel, Cecily and their group ran away towards the lake.

The group followed them. Then suddenly they heard screams ahead. They ran through the trees to see the other group standing soaked with sprinklers firing at them. "One of Robert and Maryse's traps!" said Miriam. "Come on this way!" called Jace leading the group away from the sprinklers. They took a rough path round to a slope above the lake. "I think we're safe up here!" said Clary relieved. "Think again!" said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Tessa and Jem and their group all holding hoses.

"Oh no!" cried Jace running down the slope towards the lake with the group closely behind him. Clary slipped and lost her footing. Before she knew it she had slid into the lake. She felt a pair of arms wrap round her and pull her out. She looked up to see Jace. "Thanks" she said quickly giving him a hug. "Come on, a hug, I did just save your life! Not every boyfriend does that!" he said. Clary rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss. They were interrupted by a horn sounding.

"Come on! That's the signal to head back to the lawn!" said Jace to the campers leading them up the slope. Clary shivered. Although the sun was warm the water had been freezing. Jace frowned concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. "Just cold" said Clary. Jace pulled off his top and she slid it over her head. "Thanks" she murmured. She could see the muscles defined in his chest. Wow, he had a six-pack! Jace laughed. "Yes, I am stunningly attractive" he clarified. Clary rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms round herself. Jace laughed. "Come on, climb on!" he said kneeling down as Clary climbed onto his back. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as he gave her a piggyback the rest of the way up to the lawn.

* * *

Clary headed back up the stairs to her room to change out of her soaking clothes. The campers were having lunch on the lawn so she figured she had 20 minutes to change. She reached the third floor and set off down the corridor to her room. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Sebastian. What did that slimy, creep want?

Before she knew it, he had grabbed her waist and pressed his lips against hers. "What?" cried a voice from down the corridor. She pushed Sebastian off, disgusted, to see who it was. One person stood in the doorway, Jace.

* * *

_**Hello my awesome readers!**_

_**So PLOT TWIST! (I know you all hate me now but...) Sebastian what a creep! But how does Jace feel now he's seen another guy kissing his girlfriend? **_

_**Thank you millions to everyone who has followed and favourited already!**_

_**Please follow (you'll be notified when I update!) and favourite (if you are enjoying the story!)!**_

_**Thanks also to all the awesome people who have reviewed already!**_

_**Please leave a review! (Even if it's only a few words, it does mean a lot to me and I do reply to all reviews!) **_

_**(Thank you to everyone who left ideas in the reviews. As people wanted, I have tried to introduce some kids into this chapter and Sebastian is back!)**_

_**I will update tomorrow (probably)! **_

_**Thank you so much for reading! You are all totally awesome!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who will love you forever if you review/favourite/follow! Please!)**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Jace, just come out and talk to us!" called Isabelle leaning against the doorframe. It had been 2 hours since Sebastian had kissed Clary and Jace had basically ran straight to his room and locked himself inside and refused to talk to anyone. "Jace, please come out!" called Clary. No reply. He wouldn't let her explain anything. She hadn't wanted it to happen, it was all Sebastian's fault!

"Is he still in there?" asked Cecily walking up to Isabelle and Clary. Isabelle nodded. "He won't talk to anyone" she said. Cecily rolled her eyes. "Let me try" she said pushing past Izzy and Clary. "Jonathan Christopher Herondale, open your door right now! Or I will just kick it down!" shouted Cecily. "And before you say 'you wouldn't dare' really think about who you're talking to!" she added. Silence. Then the click of the lock and an arm pulled Cecily into the room.

* * *

"Wow, you are annoyed aren't you?" said Cecily gesturing to the belongings strewn all over the floor. Jace was never messy. "Haha, very funny" said Jace without any emotion in his voice. Cecily bit her lip. She was never really sure what to do in this type of situation. "Please come out and talk to Clary..." she said quietly. "Why should I? She kissed Sebastian!" said Jace bitterly. Cecily rolled her eyes. "No. He kissed her. It's different" she said. "How is it any different?" cried Jace throwing his arms up. Cecily bit her lip and then hit Jace sharply in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" he said rubbing his arm. "You hit me Jace!" replied Cecily. "No! You hit me!" said Jace offended. "See what I mean?" asked Cecily. Jace sighed then nodded.

Cecily sat next to her cousin on the couch. "But, what if she likes him Cecily?" said Jace quietly. Cecily had seen Jace with lots of girls, and in lots of break-ups but he had never reacted like this. "You really like her don't you?" said Cecily. Jace nodded. "She's like no-one I've ever met before" he said. "She makes you better, you know. She makes you happier. More Jace-like." said Cecily quietly. Jace frowned, confused. Cecily sighed. "I know you're my cousin, but you may as well be my brother. I can tell things about you, like I can with Will. You changed when she came. You were more alive than I've seen you in years, and I grew up with you!" said Cecily. Jace smiled a little.

"Clary doesn't like Sebastian. She's as heartbroken as you." said Cecily. "Really?" said Jace brightening a little. Cecily nodded. "So, will you talk to her? Just for a few minutes?" she asked. Jace shook his head. "I can't. What if she does like Sebastian?" said Jace quietly. Cecily sighed. "You and Will basically managed to raise me, Jace! You can manage to talk to the girl you love!" she said.

Jace looked at her. Cecily was a smart kid. She had always known a lot about people, even things they didn't always know yet. Surely, if she said Clary liked him, she liked him. Jace hugged Cecily. "Thanks" he said. "For what?" she asked. "For never giving up on me" he replied quietly. Cecily smiled. "Are you ready to talk to Clary?" she asked. Jace nodded.

* * *

"For goodness sake! She's been in there for like 20 minutes!" said Isabelle impatiently. "Give them time Izzy!" said Clary leaning against the wall. On cue, the door opened and Cecily stepped out. "He'll talk to you Clary" she said gesturing to the door. Clary took a deep breath and with a reassuring nod from Izzy stepped inside the room.

* * *

Will sighed in frustration and threw a stone into the lake. He raised his hand to throw again, when he felt a hand over his. "Stop" said Tessa softly taking the stone from his hand. Will sighed again. "Sebastian is mucking up stuff for my family and you don't expect me to be annoyed!" he said gritting his teeth. "I know you're annoyed but you can't do anything" said Tessa softly taking his hand and sitting down next to him. "I know" said Will "But I wish I could!" Tessa squeezed his hand. "You just have to rely on Jace doing the right thing" she said. "That's the problem. He won't talk to Clary, that's not the right thing!" he said exasperated.

"Jace is talking to Clary just now" said a quiet voice from behind them. "He is?" asked Will as Cecily sat down next to him. "Yes. I talked to him and he agreed to talk to Clary." she said. "He let you in? He didn't let me in!" said Will offended. "I threatened to kick down the door" said Cecily. "And he believed you?" asked Will. "Come on Will! We all know Cecily would have kicked down the door if she had the chance!" said Tessa. Will smiled a little and gave his sister's hair an affectionate ruffle. Cecily stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Will. "A walk in the meadows" replied Cecily. "Alone?" asked Will. "None of your business!" called Cecily walking away.

Tessa laughed quietly. "Come on! She's obviously going with Gabriel" she said. Will sighed. "You can't stop her" said Tessa. "I'm not going to try" he said. Tessa frowned. "Yes, I don't like him. But she does, and I do care about her. If she's happy, then I guess I'll put up with it" said Will with a sigh. Tessa smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "I love you" he said quietly. "I love you too" said Tessa resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey" said Clary quietly walking into Jace's room. "Hi" said Jace. Clary sat down in an armchair. "I'm sorry..." she began but he interrupted. "No, I'm sorry. I should have given you a chance to explain what happened." he said. "I didn't want him to kiss me, he just did" said Clary. "I know. Cecily told me." said Jace. "I don't like him Jace" said Clary quietly. Jace smiled a little. "Well, he's not as stunningly attractive as me" he said. Clary laughed.

"I'm really sorry for ignoring you Clary. I was just hurt. I've never really felt the way I do about you before." said Jace. Clary smiled. "I forgive you" she said. "Really?" he said. "Yes. Of course." she replied. Jace smiled. "Give me a chance to make it up to you?" he asked. Clary nodded. "I love you Clary" he said. "I love you too Jace" she said giving him a hug.

* * *

Cecily sighed happily as she admired the sunset. She was sitting on the lawn by the main building with Gabriel after their walk in the meadows. "Hey" said Will sitting down by them with Tessa. Cecily rolled her eyes. "Are you here to spy on me?" said Cecily. "Nope. Got a text from Jace saying to go to the main lawn and wait." he said waving his phone. "You got that text too?" asked Isabelle walking up with Simon, Jordan and Maia. Will nodded. Jem joined them. "Jace?" he asked as the group nodded. Alec, Magnus, Gideon and Sophie joined them a moment later saying they had got a message from Jace too. "What's going on?" asked Simon. "No one knows Simon. But it will either be good or bad news!" said Alec.

Suddenly Cecily gasped and the group followed her gaze.

* * *

_**Hello to the awesome people also know as readers!**_

_**So Jace and Clary have made up! HOORAY! But why has Jace called everyone to the lawn? And what has Cecily seen?**_

_**Thank you to all the totally amazing people who have reviewed/followed/favourited!**_

_**Please follow to be notified when I update this story! (Also you can follow me (the author) to be notified when I write any new stories, if you like my stories!)**_

_**Please also favourite if you like the story!**_

_**Please leave a review below! (Because awesome people review! And you are awesome!)**_

_**As I promised, a little bit of Wessa fluff this chapter! (If you want some fluff written for a particular ship, leave it in a review!) **_

_**I will update soon (*cough* tomorrow *cough*) **_

_**Seriously though, I've had like 36 reviews so far, 27 follows, **__**12 favourites and over 3000 views which is amazing! Seriously you guys are totally amazing and I appreciate it sooooooooo much!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would like to say a big thank you to you for reading!)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian stood just outside the main building and he was covered from head to toe in bright blue paint. Clary and Jace were in the window above him laughing their heads off, holding an empty bucket.

The group on the lawn burst out laughing as Sebastian stood there in shock. "That's what you get for kissing my girlfriend!" called Jace. Sebastian hurled a variety of insults at Jace, which mainly consisted of swear words. Jace high fived Clary and they ran from the window as Sebastian ran inside, furious.

5 minutes later Jace and Clary appeared on the lawn to much applause from the group. "Did you see his face?" said Jem laughing. "That was the best thing ever guys!" commented Maia. Jace and Clary grinned. "I guess you two sorted stuff out then" said Izzy. Jace nodded and took Clary's hand. "I was being an idiot. I'm sorry." he said apologetically. "Don't worry we all know you're an idiot!" said Cecily grinning. Jace made a face at her.

* * *

"At least Jace and Clary are back together" said Isabelle curling into Simon. They were lying on one of the couches in the leader's lounge that night. "Yeah. Sebastian is just a weirdo." said Simon. "Slimy, that's what Cecily calls him" said Isabelle. "She's right" said Simon. They lay there for a while in silence.

"Are you happy?" said Simon quietly. "What do you mean?" asked Izzy. Simon sighed. "It's just, this relationship. I mean, you're amazing. You're pretty and popular, and I'm just boring old me..." he said. Isabelle stroked his cheek gently. "Maybe I like 'boring old you'..." said Isabelle. Simon smiled a little. "Really?" he asked. Isabelle nodded. "I love you and nothing is going to change that" she said. He smiled and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Clary tried to block out the noise of the children and focus on her drawing. The art room was busy with kids running about, decorating their picture frames. She sat at an empty desk, sketchpad open at the drawing of a flower that she was working on. She let the pencil flow across the page, shading in the petals. "Impressive" said Magnus peering over her shoulder. "Thanks" she said blushing a little and closing the sketchbook. "Draw if you want to" said Magnus. "No, it's ok. I'll do some more later. We have a room of kids to deal with." said Clary gesturing to the kids.

"Morning!" called Jace walking into the art room and giving Clary a quick hug. "I thought you had a class this morning." said Clary. Jace shrugged. "I was supposed to, but Kaelie wanted them in to play volleyball, so I left them to it." he said. "Are you sure Kaelie wanted them or was it you she wanted?" asked Clary. "Me, but I'm taken" he said kissing her forehead gently. Magnus coughed. "Sorry" said Clary blushing. "I don't suppose you want to help the kids make picture frames?" asked Clary. Jace shrugged. "May as well, I don't have anything else to do" he said.

"Does Kaelie know about...me and you?" asked Clary as she and Jace passed out glue. "I don't know" said Jace honestly. "So she will probably try and get you to go back out with her" said Clary. "She already has. Several times. Or at least I'm pretty sure that's what she was trying to do." said Jace. Clary raised her eyebrows. "I ignored her, obviously! There's only one girl in my life now and that's you" said Jace smiling. Clary laughed.

"One girl? What about Cecily and Isabelle and Maia and Tessa and Sophie?" she said. Jace rolled his eyes. "We both know Isabelle, Maia, Tessa and Sophie are all taken and Cecily is as good as!" he said laughing. "Has Gabriel asked her out yet? They obviously really like each other!" she asked. "If he has, they are doing a good job at keeping it quiet." said Jace. Magnus coughed. "There are young children here. Could we maybe pass over the icky relationship stuff?" he said. Jace grinned. "Icky relationship stuff? What about you and Alec?" he said. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Alec and I is more than a relationship! We are forever!" he said indignant. Jace and Clary laughed.

* * *

Clary and Tessa were sitting at the side of a tennis court that evening. At dinner, Cecily, Will, Jace and Jem had decided they were going to have a tennis match and having nothing better to do, Clary and Tessa agreed to come. "Do they play doubles often?" asked Clary. "Sometimes. Will and Jem play doubles tennis at school and I think they just pull Cecily and Jace in because they are good opponents." said Tessa. "Jem said something about Will and Cecily playing mixed doubles" said Clary. Tessa nodded. "Will and Cecily play mixed doubles and Will and Jem play men's doubles. Jace just sort of plays wherever he's needed." she explained.

Clary watched as the ball flew back and forward between the two pairs. "They're both really good pairs" she said. "All of them are amazing. Jem's dad is a tennis coach and honestly between them, I think Will, Cecily and Jace play most sports!" said Tessa smiling. "How long have you and Will been a couple?" asked Clary. "About a year now. He asked me out last year at camp." said Tessa. "I heard you got locked in a room together" said Clary smiling. Tessa laughed. "Yes. Perhaps not the most romantic way to ask someone out, but I liked him anyway, so I said yes" said Tessa looking fondly at Will. Jem and Will cheered as they scored the first point. "Oh and prepare for a long game. They're going to be here all evening!" said Tessa.

* * *

It was now just after 11 and Clary was heading up to bed. Jem, Will, Tessa, Jace and Jace were still in the lounge chatting but Clary was feeling tired and had decided to head to bed. She stopped outside her doorway and fumbled in her pocket for the key.

"He doesn't really like you" said a voice from behind her. She spun round to see Kaelie, arms folded, leaning against the wall. "Can I help you?" asked Clary. "Jace. He doesn't like you. You're just his rebound. He'll be back with me soon. He's done this before. You're just another girl you know to him, he'll forget all about you when he's back with me!" said Kaelie.

"You're very confident that Jace will get back with you." said Clary trying not to get annoyed. Kaelie always had to interfere. "He will though. I know he will because he actually likes me. He is only with you to try and distract himself from me." she said. Clary was fed up of Kaelie.

"No. Jace will not get back with you Kaelie! And do you want to know why? It's because he likes someone else. And that person is me. And you're jealous. But I don't care. So will you please just shut your big mouth for one minute and listen! Jace and I are dating now, not as a rebound but because he loves me and I love him. And you are just annoyed that no-one likes you!" shouted Clary letting all her anger rush out.

Kaelie's face was angry and she raised her hand to hit Clary. The sound of flesh on flesh filled the corridor.

* * *

_**Hello to my totally amazing readers!**_

_**So, what has happened with Kaelie and Clary? (BOO! WE HATE KAELIE!) What will happen next? (Yes, I know you all hate me because I've left it on a cliffhanger!)**_

_**(I know that little bit of Sizzy fluff is sooo late! I only realised today that there was no Sizzy fluff yet!) **_

_**Thank you so much to all the brilliant people who have already favourited/followed/reviewed! You are better than chocolate chip cookies! **_

_**Please follow (either the story to be notified when I publish a new chapter or the author to be notified when I publish a new story)!**_

_**Please favourite (because I will love you forever!)**_

_**Please review (Because totally awesome people review! And you are totally awesome!) (Plus, reviews honestly mean the world to me and I love to hear your opinions/ideas!) **_

_**Thank you millions for reading!**_

_**I will update soon! (I pinky promise. (Does everyone know what pinky promises are? Yeah?)) **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who says a huge thank you to everyone for reading and favouriting/following/reviewing!)**_

_**P.S. - It's one month today until City of Heavenly Fire is released (working on British time)! I actually cannot wait another month! I mean seriously Sebastian, you couldn't hurry up a bit could you! (Just kidding! But I can't wait!)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Clary blinked. She looked up cautiously. Kaelie's hand was hovering centimetres from her face, clamped in place by another hand. Clary looked to see Cecily, looking unimpressed. "Problem Kaelie?" she said bitterly. Kaelie's face turned to an angry snarl. "Butt out Herondale! This has nothing to do with you!" she said angrily.

"No but it has everything to do with me!" called Jace appearing in the doorway. Clary breathed a sigh of relief. "Jacey! Perfect timing! Maybe we can end this charade right now. Just tell Clary that she's your rebound and not to get too attached because we'll be back together soon!" said Kaelie smirking. "Erm, actually I don't think I will tell Clary that!" said Jace walking over to them. Kaelie looked a little shocked but regained her composure quickly. "Jacey baby, let's just end this now. We both know that we are in love. No one should keep us from each other, especially not her!" said Kaelie adamantly gesturing to Clary.

For the second time that year, Cecily slapped Kaelie.

"Thanks Cecy, couldn't have put it better." said Jace smiling fondly at his little cousin. Kaelie was still in shock from being slapped, again. "Kaelie, will you please get it into your thick skull that I do not want to be with you." continued Jace. Kaelie began to protest. "I don't care Kaelie! I don't care about you! I don't care who you're jealous of or who you and your friends want to gossip about! But you know what, if you ever try to hurt someone who I care about again, then it will not end well. Now get away from my girlfriend and don't you dare come near her, or anyone else I care about, again!" said Jace angrily.

Kaelie shot one last glare at Clary, Jace and Cecily before storming up the corridor to her room. Clary hugged Jace. "You ok?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded into his shoulder. They broke apart. "Cecily, you are brilliant! However, I may need to have a word with you about hitting other leaders!" said Jace grinning and ruffling Cecily's hair affectionately. Cecily smiled and disappeared into the room.

Clary hugged Jace again. "Thank you. I don't know what we would have done without you!" said Clary. Jace smiled. "You would have managed. Cecily can be...persuasive" he said. "Do you mean she could beat someone up?" said Clary smiling. Jace nodded. "Pretty much" he said. Clary laughed. "Most of the time, she's a quiet girl with her head buried in a book. But, I guess she's pretty badass when she wants to be." she said. "Wonder where she got that from?" said Clary raising her eyebrows as Jace grinned a little.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning" said Clary. "Yeah. Now get to sleep, you look shattered!" said Jace. Clary sighed. "Ok, I'll see you then." she said. Jace smiled. "Night" he said. "Night" she replied giving him a quick kiss. Clary headed inside the room as Jace walked away. "Oh and Jace" she called and he spun back round. "Next time you're trying to spy on your little cousin to see if she's meeting her boyfriend, could you make it a bit less obvious?" she said smiling. Jace sighed. "Was it that obvious?" he asked. Clary nodded. "Yeah, it really was. And yes, he asked me out and I said yes." said Cecily poking her head round the door. Jace smiled and walked away to his room.

* * *

"Jace, just tell me what's going on!" said Clary as she stumbled along the path. 2 hours ago, Jace had practically burst into her room and told her to meet him on the lawn at 7pm. He refused to tell her anything else and left. Clary had spent the next hour, with the help of Izzy and Maia, trying to pick out a suitable outfit. Apparently, Isabelle knew what was going on and picked out an outfit for Clary before sitting down to do her hair and makeup. Clary was dressed in a simple white dress, with a pair of sandals and her hair was twisted up into a simple bun.

Now here she was, 2 hours later, being led, blindfolded, by Jace along a path. "Jace, please just tell me what's happening!" she said. Jace chuckled. "Have you never heard of a surprise?" he said. Clary sighed and let him lead her on. They stopped a few minutes later. "Ok, here we are!" said Jace removing the blindfold. Clary gasped.

In the space between a few trees, a picnic blanket was laid out, with a picnic dinner on it, and a pile of cushions to sit on. The trees were strung with fairy lights and a few candles lit the picnic blanket in a soft golden light.

"Jace, it's beautiful" said Clary breathlessly. Jace smiled. "I don't suppose you would fancy joining me?" he said offering her his hand. Clary smiled and took it. They sat down on the cushions and began their dinner.

The evening sky gave way to sunset and then twilight.

Clary lay on the blanket, curled up beside Jace, staring up at the stars that dotted the sky. "Thank you. Tonight has been amazing!" Clary said quietly. Jace smiled. "I told you I'd make it up to you for ignoring you after what happened with Sebastian" he said. "Yeah, but this was just perfect." said Clary smiling. "Well, it helps that you're the perfect girl." said Jace. Clary blushed. "I'm really not..." she began. "Yes you are, to me!" said Jace cutting her off. Clary smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed her back. "I love you" whispered Clary. "I love you too" said Jace kissing her again.

* * *

Cecily pushed open the door to room 72. She collapse back into an armchair and picked up the book she was reading. She was interrupted by a large crashing sound from Clary's room. She dropped the book, worried, and ran to see what had happened.

* * *

Jace and Clary were walking back up towards the main building after their picnic when Jace's phone rang. "Hey. What? Hang on, slow down. Right, we'll be right up!" he said frowning and putting the phone back in his pocket. "What's up?" said Clary seeing his expression. "That was Cecily, she says something has happened in your room." he said worried. The two ran up to the room.

They burst in the door and found Cecily. "I think you need to see this Clary..." she said quietly. Clary walked into her room and gasped.

* * *

_**Hello lovely readers!**_

_**So, Kaelie's been told what's what! And Cecily has slapped her again (GO CECILY!).What has happened in Clary's room? (Yes. I know you hate me to bits, it's another cliffhanger!)**_

_**(BTW: I am not promoting violence as a solution to all problems, but sometimes some people just deserve a slap!) **_

_**Thank you to all the totally awesome people who have already reviewed/followed/favourited!**_

_**Please follow the STORY to be updated when I post a new chapter! Or follow the AUTHOR (me) to be notified when I post a new story!**_

_**Please favourite! (If you like the story. Pretty please!) **_

_**Please review! (I honestly love hearing your opinions and ideas about the story and about City of Heavenly Fire (LESS THAN A MONTH PEOPLE!) and you are awesome and awesome people review!)**_

_**Thanks squillions for reading!**_

_**I will update soon! (*cough* tomorrow *cough*)**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**P.S - If you are nice enough, maybe give a few of my other stories a read! (If you are wanting Clace fluff, check out Forever and Just now and Moving On.)**_


	14. Chapter 14

The usually clean floor was covered in shards of broken glass, the window smashed into a thousand tiny pieces. "What happened?" asked Clary quietly. "I was just sitting on the couch, then there was a smashing sound. I ran in here and saw this. Someone must have smashed the window." said Cecily. "Is there a rock or a hammer? Something they used to smash it with?" asked Jace. Cecily shook her head. "Who would do this?" asked Clary.

"Kaelie" growled Jace. Cecily shook her head again. "No way. Kaelie would never have managed." she said. "What do you mean managed?" asked Clary. "Well, if whoever did this threw something at the window, it would be in here just now. But there isn't anything but the glass. Which means someone climbed up here, punched in the window and scarpered." explained Cecily. "You're right. Kaelie would never have been able to climb up here." said Jace. "So, who could?" asked Clary. "Well only a few people, myself, Cecily, Will, perhaps Jordan and Maia and..." Jace said trailing off before running out of the room.

Cecily and Clary darted after him. Cecily overtook Jace and grabbed him. "Stop!" she said holding him back. "Why should I?" said Jace angrily trying to release himself from Cecily's grip. "Because you're going to get into a fight and get yourself hurt. And I won't let you do that for the sake of a window." said Cecily calmly. Jace bit his lip and stopped. "What is going on?" asked Clary joining them.

"The only other person who could climb three storeys. Sebastian." said Jace gritting his teeth. "He's skating on thin ice, mucking us about like this!" said Jace bitterly shoving Cecily aside, into the wall, angrily. "Jace, don't." said Clary softly taking his hand. "Why shouldn't I deal with him?" said Jace angrily. "Because you're not yourself just now." said Clary softly. Jace began to protest. "No Jace, you're not yourself." she interrupted. "I know you're not, because you just pushed aside a member of your family. And you care about your family, a lot."

Jace sighed. "I'm sorry" he said hugging Cecily. "You're not forgiven." replied Cecily smiling a little. "Anyway, you can't let Sebastian get to you. That's like letting him win." said Clary. Jace sighed. "I guess" he said reluctantly.

* * *

Sebastian smiled smugly from inside his room. He could hear Jace and Clary talking in the corridor. At least Clary had got his little gift. Sebastian couldn't deny, Clary was his kind of girl. She was the type of girl he considered suitable for a girlfriend. But she had Jace. Trying to split them up hadn't worked, so now it was time to show Clary. If he couldn't have her, no one could!

He heard a knock at the door. Perhaps Jace was disobeying his girlfriend. He opened the door. To his surprise it wasn't Jace after all, it was Kaelie. "Listen up Verlac. I don't normally make deals like this, but it will help us both. You want Clary, I want Jace. I have a plan where we can both get what we want!" she said. He opened the door fully and let her in.

* * *

"Hang on, we're playing what?" asked Clary confused. "Hide and seek. Except we're playing it at night. The leaders hide, the campers look for us." said Cecily. "At night? But won't it be pitch black?"asked Clary. "Yeah, but it makes it 10 times more fun!" said Cecily excitedly.

The first stars dotted the sky as Clary and Cecily joined the other leaders on the lawn. "Ok leaders, hide and seek! I should hope you all know the rules!" said Robert. There were murmurs of yes among the leaders. "If a camper finds you, you must come out of hiding! You can hide on your own or with others, but when the horn blows you must all return to this lawn!" said Maryse. "On you go!" called Robert and the leaders ran from the lawn to find somewhere to hide.

Jace grabbed Clary's hand. "Come on! I know the perfect place to hide!" he said smiling and pulling her away towards the lake. They wound through the trees until a small clearing appeared. "In here" said Jace as he and Clary squeezed through the gap in the trees to the clearing. "Well, you seem to know the hidey-holes in camp!" said Clary laughing. Jace grinned. "Years of being a camper does pay off!" he said. "How long does this game go on?" asked Clary. "About an hour" said Jace. "And no one will find us?" asked Clary. Jace nodded. "Oh what to do for an hour?" said Jace smirking.

Clary kissed him softly as he kissed her back. The kiss deepened as his hands wove into her air and her arms wove around his neck. "Geez guys! It's hide and seek, not hide and make out!" said a voice from behind them. They broke apart and spun round. Cecily and Gabriel stood there, laughing a little. "I thought you said we wouldn't be found?" said Clary frowning. "It's fine, we're leaving now. Please feel free to resume snogging the face off my cousin!" said Cecily pulling Gabriel away.

Clary buried her head in Jace's shoulder. "Now that was mortifying!" she said embarrassed. Jace laughed a little and hugged her. The chattering of campers could be heard in the trees around them and they retreated into the shadows. The voices passed them by and they breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe we should move. The campers won't find us here, but it seems they are a little too close for comfort for you." said Jace taking Clary's hand.

They had barely got onto the path when "Look!" They turned round to see a bunch of campers pointing straight at them. "Got you!" they chimed and led Jace and Clary back to the large lawn. "Did you plan that?" asked Clary. Jace smirked a little. "Maybe..." he said quietly.

* * *

"Are you sure it's going to work?"asked Sebastian. "Yes." said Kaelie "I promise this will work out in our favour." Sebastian smirked a little. "At last, Clary will have the right boyfriend" he whispered to himself.

* * *

_**Hello wonderful readers!**_

_**So what are Sebastian and Kaelie planning? What happens next? (Ok, I get it. You hate me. It's a cliffhanger!)**_

_**By the way if you have never played hide and seek in the dark outside, you are missing out! Seriously, it is the best thing. You need to try it. (It's even better if you go to a holiday camp with friends or an organisation (Girl Guides, Scouts, whatever your equivalent is!))**_

_**Thank you sooooooooo much to all the completely awesome people who have reviewed/favourited/followed already!**_

_**Please favourite! (If you like the story (STORY) and if you like my writing (AUTHOR)!)**_

_**Please follow! (The STORY to be notified when I post a new chapter or the AUTHOR to be notified when I publish a new story!)**_

_**Please review! (Your opinion matters to me! It is honestly so lovely to hear your ideas and opinions and for me to have people to have people to talk CoHF with! And also I do try and reply to every review!)**_

_**Thank you soooooooooo much for reading!**_

_**I will update soon (come on we all know it'll be tomorrow!) **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who would like you to know that you are completely awesome!)**_


	15. Chapter 15

"No Kieran! Put that down!" called Clary as one of the campers began to chuck paper mache at the wall. She sighed. Magnus was ill and there were no spare leaders so she had to deal with 30 kids on her own. "Sit down!" she shouted as two girls began running round the room. "GUYS!" shouted a voice commandingly. The campers stopped talking immediately. Clary saw Jace leaning against the doorway.

"Listen up. You can either stay here and do your crafts quietly and calmly or you can do some cross country training with me. Any takers for cross country?" he said. No hands went up. "That's what I thought. Now you can talk, but be a bit quieter and don't fool around." he said and strolled into the classroom as the campers continued with their crafts.

"Hey" he said giving Clary a quick hug. "Hey, where's your basketball class?" said Clary. He muttered something about Kaelie and Volleyball. Clary nodded. "Anyway, I need to ask a favour" said Jace. Clary frowned. "What?" she asked. "I honestly can't stand Sebastian any longer. Cecy and Will will murder me if they find out I've talked to him. If I go, will you distract them?" Jace said.

"No." said Clary. "I won't fight him. I just want to talk to him!" said Jace sighing. "No. We are leaving Sebastian, and Kaelie for that matter, behind us. We can't let it get to us!" said Clary taking Jace's hand. Jace sighed. "Fine." he said reluctantly kissing her hand gently.

* * *

Jace hit the wall. First Cecily, then Will, now Clary. No one understood that he needed to sort this. "What's got your boxers in a bunch?" said an amused voice. "Go away Cecily. I'm not in the mood." he said turning to see his cousin. "You might want to listen to her. You need to hear this." said Will appearing next to her.

* * *

"What do you mean?" said Jace confused. "I'm sorry Jace, I really am. But, we saw them together. They were kissing, I mean optional kissing not forced kissing." said Cecily sadly. "No. You're lying." said Jace frantically. "Jace, I'm sorry. But Clary and Sebastian must be together." said Will shaking his head. "No" said Jace losing hope. Cecily and Will hugged their cousin sadly.

* * *

Sebastian smirked. He was listening in on the Herondale's conversation. Kaelie had been right. Jace was broken. And all it had taken was some hair dye, one of Kaelie's friends and some good timing. All he had had to do was kiss Kaelie's friend, Seelie, disguised as Clary and Jace was out of the equation. His phone rang. "Kaelie. Stage 1 complete." he said picking it up "Yes, you were right. It worked like a charm. Jace is heartbroken."

* * *

"Clary, I need a word." called a voice from behind Clary. Clary stopped in the corridor and spun around to see Jace. "Hey" she said smiling. "What's wrong?" she asked when he didn't smile back. "Why?"said Jace quietly. "What do you mean?" asked Clary confused. "Why did you drag me along like that?" asked Jace. Clary frowned. "Will and Cecily saw you kissing Sebastian. As in both of you wanting to kiss each other kissing." said Jace angrily. "Jace, I didn't..." said Clary. "Don't lie!" shouted Jace. "I thought you actually like me! I thought maybe I'd found someone who I loved and who loved me back! But apparently not!" shouted Jace angrily. "Jace, I don't know what you're talking about?" said Clary tearfully. "You know what! I give up! We're over!" shouted Jace storming away.

* * *

Kaelie grinned happily. She was hidden around the corner out of sight and had heard all of Clary and Jace's conversation. Now Jace was annoyed. She could be his shoulder to cry on and well, one thing would lead to another! Stage 2 was complete and now it was time to put Stage 3 of the plan into action!

Jace slammed the wall angrily. "Jace, what's wrong?" said Kaelie softly approaching Jace from behind. He sighed and turned to face her. "Clary and Sebastian, they...they kissed. We split up. It's over!" he said sadly. "Oh, Jace. That's terrible!" said Kaelie faking sympathy. She patted his shoulder gently. "If you need someone to talk to, then remember I'm always here!" she said softly. Jace nodded. "Thanks" he said quietly.

"In fact" said Kaelie "Why don't I take your mind off Clary a while?" She pulled Jace closer. His eyes were tearful. There were only millimetres between them, she reached up to kiss him.

"Not so fast" said a voice from behind them. Kaelie felt her arms pulled behind her back as she was forced backwards. "What?" she spluttered. "Good work guys!" said Jace grinning. Kaelie looked round to see Cecily and Will holding her arms. "You don't fool us that easily Kaelie!" said Will grinning. Kaelie spluttered. "What's going on?" she said. Clary appeared around the corner with Sebastian. "Just let me show you..." said Sebastian trailing off as he saw Jace, Cecily, Will and Kaelie. "Got you!" said Clary laughing.

* * *

"Ok. Explain this again." said Alec as the group sat in the leader's lounge. "Will and I saw Sebastian kissing one of Kaelie's friends who was dressed up to look like Clary." said Cecily. "So we went to tell Jace and tried to work out what was going on." said Will. "We knew Kaelie and Sebastian were involved so Cecy listened in on Kaelie's friends to find out what was going on." said Jace. "And when they found out the plan, they found me and told me to play along." said Clary.

"So what was the point? I mean, why did they do it?" asked Jem. "If I thought Clary and Sebastian were dating, I would get back with Kaelie and Sebastian would get with Clary." explained Jace. "But, Will and I foiled their plan!" said Cecily. Clary coughed and Jace raised his eyebrows. "With a bit of help..." said Cecily reluctantly.

* * *

Clary stirred her cereal sleepily. She was sat in the breakfast hall with Jace, Alec, Magnus, Maia, Jordan, Simon, Isabelle, Will, Tessa, Jem, Sophie, Gideon and Gabriel. Cecily burst in the door and ran to the table they were at. "Did you hear?" she said sitting down. Jace frowned. "Hear what Cecy?" he asked. She bit her lip trying to hold in a laugh. "Well, Robert and Maryse went to talk to Sebastian and Kaelie after what happened. They went to Sebastian's room this morning and found Kaelie and Sebastian together, as in together." she said. Isabelle gasped. "Robert and Maryse gave them into trouble about what happened, but they got annoyed and argued back. So Robert and Maryse chucked them out." finished Cecily.

"Really?" asked Gideon. Cecily nodded. "Gone and never allowed to come back." she confirmed. The group grinned in agreement. "Maybe we'll get a bit of peace after all" Jace whispered in Clary's ear. Clary smiled and kissed him gently. "Woah! Less snogging, more cereal eating please!" said Cecily laughing. Jace shot her a look before rolling his eyes and smiling at his little cousin.

* * *

_**Hello to my awesome readers!**_

_**Yay! Happy endings at last!**_

_**Firstly, I am so sorry this wasn't up sooner. For some reason, it wouldn't let me update last night (I don't know why!) so I'm sorry it's today instead!**_

_**However to make it up to you (and because I feel that there has been a distinct lack of fluff in this story (and I love fluff!)) then I am going to write an extremely fluffy bonus chapter! (SO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW WITH ANY SHIP YOU WANT INCLUDED BELOW! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! EG SIZZY, MALEC, WESSA, GABRIEL/CECILY ETC.) **_

_**Thank you to all the amazing people who have already followed/favourited/reviewed!**_

_**Please favourite (AUTHOR: if you like my writing and STORY: if you like the story!)**_

_**Please follow if you want to be notified when I update (STORY: to be notified when the next (fluffy) chapter is published and AUTHOR: to be notified when I post a story!) **_

_**Please review! (It means sooooooooo much and I love hearing from you guys! Even if it's only a few words (or if you want to just write 'monkey' or 'asdfghjkl'!)) **_

_**Thank you millions for reading! You guys are the best ever! **_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox**_

_**PS- 25 days left until City of Heavenly Fire! I am actually exploding with fangirl feels! Please feel free to fangirl in a review or by sending me a Private Message (PM) (it makes me feel more normal (we are normal honest!))!**_

_**Oh and if anyone is lovely enough, maybe check out my other stories! (If you are wanting super fluffy Clace check out 'Forever and Just Now' and 'Moving On'!**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait what?" asked Clary as Cecily pulled her across the lawn. "Rounders" said Cecily simply "Have you never played it before?" Clary shook her head. "Basically, someone throws the ball, you hit it and run to a base before one of the fielders gets there and puts you out. Easy!" explained Cecily. Clary laughed. "Just because you are 'Little Miss Sporty' doesn't mean we all are!" said Clary. "Oh, Will, Jace and I don't play rounders that much. It's mainly a game we play here at camp with the others, you'll be fine when you play it!" said Cecily as they arrived on the lawn and met the rest of the group.

"Clary, you're my team" said Jace smiling. "No way!" said Isabelle. Clary frowned at her. "We are playing as a group. No snogging or flirting or couple stuff!" said Isabelle "That's the rules!" Eventually the teams ended up as Will, Clary, Simon, Cecily, Gideon, Magnus and Maia against Jace, Tessa, Gabriel, Sophie, Alec, Izzy and Jordan with Jem as the bowler. Jace and Will were made team captains, much to Cecily's annoyance, and they tossed a coin which decided Jace's team were fielding first.

Will took his position to bat. Jem threw the ball and ,timing his hit perfectly, Will swung the bat and the ball soared into the air. The fielders ran after the ball as Will darted to the first base and then onto the second. Simon hit next but was put out by Alec before he could get to the first base. Clary took position nervously. Jem gave her a reassuring smile and threw. She hit the ball shakily and ran. She darted into first base before any of the fielders could get there. She breathed a sigh of relief as Jace smiled a little at her.

Gideon was up next. He hit the ball and ran. Clary started to move. As she began to run she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. She fell back into Jace laughing as both Will and Gideon made it back to home. "Home run!" cheered the team.

"Not fair" moaned Clary as Jace hugged her. "I could have got home" she said. Jace laughed. "Oh well" said Jace kissing her forehead gently. "I thought Izzy said no couple stuff" whispered Clary. Jace smirked. "Got a problem?" he asked. She smiled a little and kissed him gently. He kissed her back pulling her in tighter.

Cecily coughed. "Can I go yet?" she said politely as Jace and Clary broke off. Clary blushed a little and returned to the base she had been standing at. Cecily swung the bat with ease, sending the ball flying across the lawn. The fielders darted after it as Clary and Cecily ran. Clary let out a relieved sigh as both she and Cecily made it back to home.

Magnus stepped up to bat. He hit the ball into the air but Alec caught it quickly. "That's a catch! Change sides!" called Jem. Clary and the rest of Will's team walked out onto the field. Jordan stepped up to bat for his team. The ball soared through the air but Cecily leapt up and caught it instantly. "Catch!" called Jem. "That's not fair! We just swapped sides!" moaned Tessa. "Why don't we halt play and resume later" suggested Jem. The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Alec flopped back onto the couch. "I'm too tired" he moaned. Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled affectionately at Alec. "You're always tired" he said. Alec laughed. "I guess" he admitted. "I'm sorry. I'm moaning again aren't I?" he said. Magnus smiled and lay down next to Alec. "Yes, yes you are. But I don't mind" he said. Alec smiling and laced his fingers with Magnus's. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you more" said Magnus. "That's impossible" said Alec kissing Magnus. Magnus pulled him closer and kissed him back.

* * *

Tessa took Will's hand as they walked across the lawn. "A flower cannot blossom without sunshine and a man cannot live without love" quoted Will. Tessa smiled affectionately. Will had a quote for every occasion. She didn't know if he did it to please himself or to please her, but she loved it anyway.

"Lost it thought?" Will said. Tessa nodded. "Just enjoying the moment." said Tessa happily. Will smiled. "I love you" he said quietly. Tessa smiled. "I love you too" she said. He pulled her closer into his side. "I really mean it Tess. I love you so much, I don't really believe it." he admitted. Tessa brushed his lips. "I love you Will" she said quietly. He kissed her gently and as the kiss deepened the two lost themselves in their own little world.

* * *

"Jace!" shrieked Clary as Jace splashed water at her. The two were sitting on the pier down at the lake. "Sorry" Jace said grinning. Clary hit his shoulder gently. "Ow!" moaned Jace holding his arm. Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry" she said sarcastically. Jace made a face at her and then smiled.

"I'm really glad I came here, you know" said Clary thoughtfully. "If you hadn't you would never have met me" said Jace considering her point. "Or Cecily or Tessa or Isabelle or Will or Jem" suggested Clary. "Or me." said Jace definitely. Clary laughed. "Or you" she gave in. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently. Clary stoked his cheek. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she replied. She kissed him gently as he pulled her closer.

* * *

**FIFTEEN YEARS LATER**

Clary smiled as she looked down at the photographs. There was one of Will giving Cecily a piggy-back across the lawn; another of Gideon and Sophie in a boat on the lake; one of Jordan, Maia, Simon and Isabelle eating ice-creams on the tennis courts; one of Gabriel with his bow and arrows; Alec and Magnus hugging; Tessa and Jem playing cards and lots of Jace and her. Lots and lots.

"You ok?" said a voice from behind her. "Just reminiscing" said Clary happily. "They were good times. The best of my life." she said. "Obviously, I was there!" said Jace sitting down next to her.

Over the years, Clary and Jace had continued to date and eventually they had got married. They had had their first child 2 years ago and Clary was pregnant with a second. Although they had both grown up a lot, Jace had never lost his wit and good looks. Clary smiled as she took her husband's hand. "I love you Jace" she said. "I love you too Clary" he replied and kissed her forehead like he had always done.

* * *

_**Hello to my amazing readers!**_

_**Here is the super fluffy bonus chapter I promised you! (I think Rounders is like baseball but I'm not sure. You might want to google it!)**_

_**Sadly, this is the end of this particular story :( . However I will be back with a whole new story soon!**_

_**If you liked this story please favourite the STORY!**_

_**If you like my writing please favourite me (AUTHOR)!**_

_**If you want to be notified whenever I post a new story, please follow me (AUTHOR)!**_

_**Please leave a review for this chapter and the whole story as it does mean so much to me! **_

_**This is the first story I have written chapter by chapter (with feedback on every chapter) and I have to say I loved writing it. I didn't have any negative comments at all and everyone was extremely complimentary and supportive. You guys are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for all the support that you gave me throughout writing this story. I love hearing from you (and fangirling about City of Heavenly Fire with you!), so please feel free to PM me at any time! **_

_**Thank you once more for all your support! Please review the story as a whole!**_

_**Also, please take a look at my other stories! Read, review, favourite and enjoy!**_

_**~marshmallowpandaxox (who feels sad that this little adventure has come to and end! :( But I will be back! Watch this space!)**_


	17. IMPORTANT: I NEED YOUR OPINIONS

Hey!

Ok so I know I finished this story a few weeks ago but even up until the past few days people have been reviewing and contacting me to say that they enjoyed the story.

So I was wondering, seeing as you guys all seemed to really enjoy it, would you be interested in me writing a sequel story or a series of one-shots to accompany it?

Please leave ideas and opinions in a review or drop me a private message!

Thank you so much you guys are awesome!

~marshmallowpandaxox

PS CoHF is literally a few days away, I am going to die!


	18. SUPER MEGA EXCITING NEWS: THE SEQUEL

**SUPER MEGA EXCITING ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Now introducing Alicante Holiday Camp: The Chaos Continues!

By popular demand we have a SEQUEL!

If you enjoyed this story please check out the sequel!

Thank you guys so much for the continued support! You are the best!


End file.
